Heart Throb
by KnightW0lf90
Summary: This will mostly center around SasuSaku and their future together. Ps there is and will be smut\ lemons. I might throw in some yaoi around Kakashi but I won't tell you who, no it's not Naruto Hinata might get pissed if it were. this is my own alternate ending after the 4th shinobi war. Naruto will be 6th hokage not 7th and eventually I plan to go into what all their kids are like.
1. Chapter 1

Author Speaking!

Sooooooooo…. I have had this story in my head forever now and I want to share it with everyone!

To sum this whole thing up Sasuke is going to experience more pain in his life along with Sakura, that SASUSAKU tho XD all day! PS there shall be smut and lemons, it rated M so don't look so shocked; I'm thinking I might throw in some yaoi with Kakashi but I won't say with whom! I know I'm a troll just try not to murder me in my sleep, I wanna be able to look my murder in the eyes before I go!

Peace out and enjoy chapter 1 (it's mostly a lemon with a spice of drama XD)

Heart throb Chapter 1

While the fourth great shinobi war came to a close, the five Kage had come to an agreeance. What was once a simple war pact became the largest alliance the world had ever seen, The Shinobi Union. Naruto was named the 6th Hokage, Tsunade calming that she was too old for this shit. Hatake Kakashi took over Danzo's position as the head of Anbu Root and council to the Hokage's. The blonde busty woman said she would still maintain the tittle of the 5th Hokage but would withdraw herself to working at the hospital unless she was needed to direct Naruto.

Sakura had reclused herself in her medical tent healing the many injured during the final battle. She had shown herself to be formidable just like her shishou. Sasuke had wandered into her tent not caring that the meeting being held would decide his fate and that of his blonde friend. Sakura noticed someone standing near her desk but hadn't bothered looking up. "If you need a healer go to tent sections A23 or B5 for chakra depravation."

"What if you wanted to say hello to an old friend?" Sakura recognized the deep yet smooth and silky voice, "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" she looked up not concerned about the report she had been working on for the last 20min. "hn." She couldn't help but smile at him but with his heavy gaze on her she couldn't help but feel nervous. "I assumed you would be attending the conference between shinobi states?"

Sasuke ignored her question, "You caught my attention in the earlier battle." Sakura blushed, she wasn't sure if he was talking about her fighting or her looks, Inner: 'Don't be stupid, when has a girl ever caught any of his attention especially for looks? If anyone caught his attention for those purposes it would be Hinata for crying out loud! I mean no offense forehead but we still have a lot to work on-'Sasuke interrupted her thoughts as he started to loom over her seated figure. "You're a _fine_ Kunoichi."

Sakura looked away quickly attempting to focus her attention on anything other than those preying eyes and that porcelain toned muscle with that-'Oh my god what the hell am I thinking!? This is Sasuke for crying out loud!' Said shinobi didn't like that his complements went unreturned. He moved behind her and started to rub her shoulders, her skin heating up by the touch of his calloused hands. She made a small breathless noise at the contact not expecting it at all.

She was so tense, afraid to move knowing how much he loathed any physical contact. "When's the last time you had a chance to _really_ relax, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" She made an audible gulping noise, 'Oh god, why does he have to ask me in that voice!? It sounds so suggestive!' While his ministrations on her back and neck felt so good she couldn't help but think of somewhere else she would like to feel those caresses. 'No, no I can't. I have to finish my reports. Besides this is Sasuke he's just trying to be a good friend is all… but damn it's been so long sense anyone has touched me!'- "Sasuke-kun I think you should leave, I'm busy working at the moment."

'She's rejecting me? Is she not head over heels for me any longer?' Sasuke didn't stop his touches in fact he made them more sensual if anything. Sakura relaxed at the feeling and let out a groan, 'Why can't he just leave me, can't he see what he's doing to me?' Sasuke let out a "hn." At his realization from her reaction, 'She doesn't seem to be protesting now if anything she's pleading for more judging by the way she's leaning into my hands. That must be it then, she does want me she just won't say that she does, hn. Let's see if I can't make her squirm until she begs for me to touch her.'

Sasuke had let his hands glide tantalizingly slow down her back until he reached the hem of her shirt and thrust his hands underneath and traveled quickly up her back. She inhaled sharply at the sudden contact becoming ridged again, "Sasuke k-Aahhh…" he cut her off as his lips met the side of her neck, kissing and sucking harshly giving small nibbles to her already bruising flesh. "Relax Sakura, there's no need to be so tense." She closed her eyes blushing trying hard not to shiver as his breath made contact with her neck, chilling the area Sasuke had just left a kiss.

Sasuke reached around to the front of her red shirt and ripped the zipper down stealthily and pulled the offending article off her body just as fast. "Sa-Sasuke-kun wait I-" Sakura held her breath as she felt the sharp blade of a kunai travel slowly up her back only to be jerked roughly, cutting through her chest bindings. Her eyes grew wide mortified as she watched her binding fall into her lap and onto the floor. She crossed her arm in front her now bare chest attempting to hide herself out of embarrassment, she was just glad he couldn't see her face in her seated position while he still stood perfectly behind her.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" said girl shook her head slightly in a silent no at the comment, 'he just called us beautiful!' screamed her inner. He reached around from behind her once more to pry her hand away from her cowering form, and kissed her shoulder roughly. She couldn't help her body's reaction as she threw her head back, eyes closed still and openly moaned.

She could feel his smirk on her as he broke away from her shoulder, his larger hands still grasping her tiny wrist with no trouble at all. His front pressed firmly against her back she could feel every taught muscle against her ripple through her as he chuckled into her ear, "Tell me what you want Sakura." She couldn't even think let alone speak a coherent sentence to the raven haired man, she had felt the vibrations his deep voice carried and it chilled her. Sasuke pulled their left hands down to her black shorts and as he cupped her hand in his larger one he moved each of their pointer fingers to curl up and down her soaking sex between her lips. She mulled at the contact and bucked her hips as she moaned his name "Sasuke-kun…"

He licked her ear as he continued his soft torturous caresses, "What is it Sakura?" he made her rub herself through her skin tight shorts not enabling her to go faster as she wanted a quick release, finally getting the attention she's needed after months of being sexually frustrated. "Please…" he held a smirk on his lips when he heard her whine out her plea, Sasuke knew what she was asking for but refused to give it to her until she told him exactly what he wanted to hear. "Please what?" He had pushed both of their fingers into her dripping sex along with her black shorts and panties that still covered his prize. She tried to stifle her moans, 'Oh please kami don't let him stop! He just wants to make me beg but right now I could care less!' "Please… touch me."

Sasuke released her other wrist and used his right hand to grab her right nipple and tweak it hard. She gasped and moaned, "But Sakura I'm already touching you." He gave her boob a hard squeeze his grip almost crushing, making her even more wet if possible. Sakura reached her hand behind her turning her body slightly to grab a fist full of raven locks as she locked her lips with his own.

Their tongues battled viciously for dominance exploring each other thoroughly. Sasuke naturally won this battle as he started to rub her clit through her pants feverishly sending shocks of pleasure through her entire body as she came. Her body shook cruelly as she half moaned half screamed into his mouth. He made her ride out her orgasm as he pinched her clit and nipple's.

Sakura broke away from his mouth both of them panting for air as she tried to calm herself, her skin still sensitive from every touch. He stared into her deep emerald eyes the fire of passion still running through them. Her gaze also never broke from his own as she searched his smoldering coal eyes finding an animalistic looking hunger she assumed was lust ridden like her own.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke had lifted her up bridal style holding her close to his chest. He walked slowly over to her bed and hovered her above it before he smirked at her and dropped her onto the springy mattress landing with a slight bonce as the bed squeaked in protest. The look he was giving her was making her feel as though she were something to eat. Oh and how right she was. Sasuke threw himself atop her small frame locking their lips as he positioned himself between her legs; He slowly trailed kisses down her body caressing her chest along his descent to her essence that was and always had been his. With his hands on her hips he unfastened her pink skirt and tossed it away from her body uncaringly.

Slowly Sasuke peeled away both her skin tight black bottoms along with her panties that were soaked through. As her remanding clothing made its way down her long legs, Sasuke was sitting on his knees before his pink haired lover, pulling himself away from her along with her shorts. He stared into her eyes their gaze never once faltering; Sakura licked her bottom lip subconsciously only succeeding in making his pants tighter as is from his growing hard on.

He trailed his hands from her feet all the way to her inner thighs coxing her to open up to him. He trailed two fingers along her dripping sex pushing them both in with ease. Sakura grasped her sheets still looking at the Uchiha with clouded eyes moaning his name as she rubbed her legs together closing off the Uchiha's view of her beautifully dripping core. 'I won't have any of that' he squinted his eyes not approving of her closed legs rubbing together. While he enjoyed knowing he was the reason for her senseless actions he was selfish and wanted a full look at his woman. "Sakura you're so wet that you're making a mess of your sheet's dripping like that."

Sakura felt her face grow red with the burning of her self-conscious being. Sasuke gave her a devious smirk as he leaned down to her core, "You smell as delicious as you look..." Her face grew even redder at his comment. "I wonder how good you'll taste" Sakura openly gaped at the comment, 'But that's where I pee! It dirty!' "Bu-but Sas-Sasuke-kun th-that's- Aaahhh!" Sasuke dove in tongue first pounding his way into her already dripping pussy lapping up all her cum from her previous orgasm. Sakura groaned attempting to buck her hips wanting more of the amazing sensations he was giving her.

Sasuke pinned her hips to the bed for what he was about to do was sure to drive her mad with desire. He withdrew his tongue from her tight little hole only to circle her swollen clit and latch on to it applying heavy suction as he moved his tongue at lighting speed while her clit was trapped in an endless pleasure. "Sasuke-KUN!" she moaned loudly biting her lip in an attempt to silence her screams.

He let go of her hips only to plunge two fingers into her core before reaching up to her abused nipple while squeezing and twisting the pink almost purple nub harshly. Her now bleeding lip was let go as she screamed his name not caring who heard. As he now added four fingers pumping insanely fast pulling out almost completely before ramming her all the way to his last knuckles, 'Oh my god, if he stops I'm going to beat him into next week.' She had clamped her legs around his head in a vice like hold while her hands searched for something to hold onto.

Her hands scratched his scalp as she had an almost painful grip on his spiky raven hair. Sasuke gave her few more expert licks and sucks on her clit along with a final thrust of his fingers and she came into his mouth beautifully, her whole body shaking as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, back arched off the bed. Her orgasm didn't stop however and she harshly kicked Sasuke in the gut just above the family jewels.

She hadn't meant to hurt Sasuke but she was so overstimulated that when he tried to make her ride out her orgasm Sakura couldn't handle it, 'She is having multiple orgasms, I've heard of it been never actually seen it, she looks almost in pain from such insane pleasure…' he couldn't help but smirk as he watched her orgasms continued to shake her whole body she moaned the entire time, she could feel her pulse in the most unusual of areas. She was panting loudly attempting to regain her breathing; she momentarily forgot how to use her lungs during her fit of pleasure.

Sasuke brought his shirt over his head throwing the thick material off of his heated body. Sakura watched as he did so, she could see the glistening sweat running down his sculpted muscles, flexing as he so sensually removes his shirt. He leaned down to her wrapping his arms around her mid back to lift her onto his lap. She gasped; her core was still sensitive as she felt his impressive girth trapped in what she observed must be unbearably tight pants. He kissed her throat leaving more love bites for the world to see, evidence of their impassioned coupling.

He brought his mouth to her supple breast a hand to the other loving how it felt as though this woman that he chose seemed to be made fit for him alone, custom to his hands. She groaned loving the feeling of his lips wrapped around her; almost as if he were trying to milk her but she could provide nothing for his hunger other than the raspy moans of his name, oh how he loved the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue past her beautiful pink feminine lips.

He bit back a moan as she started to grind her hips and hot core against his clothed member. She placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw tracing them to his earlobe as she sucked it into her mouth rolling it around teasingly while grinding into his lap. With a growl Sasuke threw her onto her back, both of them at once trying to pry his pants off of his hips. He stood momentarily to kick them off bunched around his ankles. The moment he came back towards her with every intent of pounding her into the bed, he loomed over the tempting, beautiful, _smirking,_ kunoichi… 'Wait, why is she smirking up at me with that look in her eyes?' his question was soon met with an answer for as quickly as he had made his way to her she had flipped their positions with inhuman strength that surpassed his own.

Sasuke felt the feeling of surprise quickly wash over him before he became interested in his Sakura's plan for him with that devious smirk she wore so well, "Now, now Sasuke surely you didn't think you were the only one who picked up a few skills over the years? I've certainly grown in more ways than one, wouldn't you agree?". She placed kisses on his muscular chest as she reached down and grabbed his very well endowed manhood. She teased his 9 in dick by using her thumb circling the head of his member; pumping him slowly in a dramatically drawn out motion. Sasuke was twirling her pink locks in his hand when he roughly grabbed a fistful of hair and nipped at her bruised lip asking for entrance. She gave in willingly moaning at the rough touch. He kept his hold on her hair only to roughly plunge three fingers into her already dripping sex.

Sakura's Lips broke from his own to let out a scream of both pleasure and pain. Sasuke nearly spoke out in a tranquil unnerving voice, "I must have driven you mad a while ago for you to forget how to properly address me, my Sakura- _chan_?" Sakura griped his member suddenly leaving him to growl out her name with squinted eyes pointed heatedly meeting her own scheming look, "Gomen, _Sa-su-ke-kun…"_ He stealthily managed to maneuver himself so that hiss length was directly beneath her soaking sex. He gripped her hips pulling her roughly to his bare chest as her rolled the over so that he was on top and between her legs.

With one had placed firmly on her hip and the other cupping her chin he looked into her eye's as though he was searching for something, he knew that she was no virgin and nor was he but that didn't stop him from loving Sakura nor her him. He gave her a chaste kiss with all of his passion, when Sasuke pulled away from her he held her cheek in his calloused hand only to wipe a tear from her eye.

She looked up to see him smiling, a true smile not a smirk or grin but a knowing, caring, genuine toothy smile with happiness in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile, she couldn't help the final tear that left her eyes. Suddenly her eyes became wide; she saw his lips move but couldn't believe what she had heard. "Wha…What did you say?" he gave a small laugh and kissed her forehead, her large forehead she hated so much, "I said I love you, silly girl."

Sakura started to openly cry whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. No more words were shared as he roughly thrusted into her, kissing her all over, his hands roaming to her sides. He lifted one of her legs only to lean into her so that her knee pressed against her chest. Sasuke had set a slow rough pace and it was driving her crazy. Her eyes looked animalistic as she grabbed behind his neck to bring him closer to her, "Fuck me harder… Sasuke-kun."

He didn't need to be told twice as he roughly began pounding her thoroughly, his balls slapping against her skin as he rammed her against his shaft. She took all of him inside her only wanting more; he could tell she was about to orgasm as she began to squeeze his shaft tightly. "More! Sasuke-kun, faster!"

Sasuke grinned, as he slapped her ass she yelped not out of pain but surprise, "You greedy girl, have you forgotten your manners?" when she couldn't stop moaning to answer him he slowed down almost to a stop and held her boob in one hand while he threw her leg around his shoulder. She gave him an almost pouting look, "Please, Sasuke-kun? Please fuck my tight little pussy as hard and as fast as you can!" His balls tensed growing harder than he thought possible, "My, my Sakura-chan what a dirty mouth you have. As you wish then." Sasuke infused his hips with chakra now moving at inhuman speed.

Sakura could feel herself about to orgasm and cried out his name and a slew of curses stringed along with it. 'I am not cumming before you again!' in a goal she set only for herself, Sakura pumped chakra into her core squeezing his member impossibly tight. "Damn Sakura!" he grunted through gritted teeth. He brought a hand to her sex and started to furiously rub her abused clit. Sakura cam while screaming out her lovers name he had, to muffle her with his lips locked securely with her own. He found his release right after he rode out her orgasm with extreme pleasure.

Sasuke collapsed atop her small frame crushing her as she struggled to breathe, "Sasu-ke… kun… I can't… breath…" Her rolled off of her near the side of the tent the bed lay up against, his chest heaving in labored breaths akin to Sakura's. Sasuke laid on his side arm tucked under his head playing with his green-eyed lovers' hair. She rolled over to face him, "I always loved you." Sasuke bestowed another one of those rare smiles upon her, "I know, I love you too." He pulled her so that she lay on her side, back pressed firmly against his chest as he pulled the covers over them both with a protective arm draped over her.

Sasuke couldn't help but take in her sent, passion surging through the man once more. He started to kiss at her neck only to hear her soft giggle, "So what now?" Sasuke sighed in contemplation. He knew that that question really had meant, what are we now, and what does this mean? He gave a small "hn." In response. Sakura irritated almost ripped herself from his warm embrace, "What is that supposed to mean anyhow?" he could tell she wasn't happy, "The obvious." Sakura swore she could feel a vain popping out of her head, "Oh yeah? Enlighten me." she spoke through gritted teeth. He pushed Sakura suddenly on her back while he climbed atop her pressing his forehead to her own, "If you must know woman, I plan to make you my wife and the mother of my children." He kissed her before she had a chance to say anything, "but as for how long or soon that will be only fate can tell."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

While Sakura and Sasuke talk about their future the 6th Hokage is fighting for it at the moment. While all the Kage agreed to allow the once condemned Uchiha Sasuke to live the Elders that reside within Konoha are not so forgiving. Naruto rather furiously slammed his fist down on the small table, "What do you mean NO! Sasuke has proven himself, it's not like he is going to attack the village or something!he helped save it you old geezers!" Kakashi sternly spoke to Naruto as if her were that little genin again "Naruto calm down."

 _or something,_ is exactly what they both feared. They knew the Uchiha had learned of the past and what treason they condemned both his clan and his dearest elder brother Itachi too. What the two brothers and sister alike hadn't known is that Naruto, Kakashi, and even a lowly Anbu such as Yamato had been made aware as well. "Absolutely not! Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor! And will be out casted as such, we stand firm in our decision!" the old woman spoke. "Tch." Tsunade bit her thumb nail like she always did when irritated. While Kakashi knew that they could do nothing for Sasuke at the time as the new Ambo Root head he could dig up evidence of their traitorous actions and have them imprisoned.

"Princess Tsunade-sama, if Sasuke were to successfully stay out of arms reach of Konoha then we would not have you hunt him actively." Naruto was furious he wanted his best friend home and finally he is named Hokage and he still can' bring him home, with all the power in the world he would prove to have no control. He stormed out of the Konoha Tent with Kakashi followed right behind him. "It's not fare Kakashi-sensei." His hands were closed in fists of rage. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "There is nothing we can do at the _current_ moment." Naruto looked at Kakashi with renewed life, "You have a plan then?"

"I wouldn't call it a plan yet, but yes an Idea." Naruto all excited like "Well? What is it then Kakashi-sensei, what's your bright Idea?" Kakashi had to know for sure whether or not what Obito had told them then was true or not. "Firstly go back inside you're Hokage now so you can't keep acting like a child every time you don't get your way, understand?" Naruto with his sad eyes nodded his head; he knew his sensei was right, "I'll expect to hear more from you when we get back to the village then, sensei." Kakashi simply shook his head and sighed, "There isn't a chance of me getting you to stop calling me that is there?" Naruto gave his famous grin "Not a chance, Kaka-sensei." And with that Naruto turned back to his tent. 'Now all I need to do is find Sasuke.'

Kakashi was more than a little surprised when he felt his students' chakra signature coming from nonetheless Haruno Sakura's tent of all places. He heard a definite female giggle coming from the tent. Kakashi hadn't meant to eavesdrop when he overheard Sasuke's intentions toward the pink haired medic. Kakashi knocked on the door and moments later was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Sasuke zipping up his pants of nonetheless. "Kakashi." Sasuke tipped his head in respect. "Sasuke." Kakashi actions were akin to his former student though feeling more than a little uncomfortable due to the circumstances of Sasuke's being in Sakura's tent, his sharp sense of smell easily picked up the smell of sex in the air. And Sasuke's undressed state surely attested to that much.

"May I come in? There is something I feel you should both know." Sasuke looked back at Sakura to see if she had finished dressing herself and opened the door enough for Kakashi to consider as an invitation. Sakura looked flustered Knowing that Kakashi had caught them; she didn't bother denying the pointed look he gave her. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" he tried not to let out a sigh, 'Not her too I'm not their sensei anymore, It makes me feel old.' "I'm afraid things didn't go exactly as planned."

Sasuke looked as if he might be annoyed by the encrypted statement while Sakura looked worried. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Konoha now has two Kage's both Tsunade and Naruto as the 6th. I am now head of Anbu Root and while the other 4 great nations have accepted Sasuke to roam the earth freely Konoha's elders want Sasuke exiled and killed if apprehended."

It didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi how Sasuke's eyes drifted over towards his katana. "Relax Sasuke I'm here to warn you not hunt you." Sasuke kept his gaze on Kakashi watching his every move, Sharingan itching to come out. Sakura gasped holding her hand to her mouth and looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, "but that… If Sasuke is enounced as a traitor still that means… that means that we-" Kakashi cut her off "That mean that you too never were, understand Sakura? Sasuke was never in this tent." Sasuke knew Kakashi was right he couldn't drag Sakura into this mess. She shook her head furiously "No!" she yelled dangerously as she griped Sasuke's forearms tightly, "I won't lose you again!" she spoke with determination on her face but both males saw her tears forming and her shaking form with every passing second at the realization the she wouldn't have her happy ending.

Sasuke pulled her closely for the biggest hug he could muster placing his head atop hers as she griped his chest crying into his shirt holding on for dear life. Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eye, "Is there anything you can do?" It was then looking at the two that Kakashi realized how much Sasuke actually cared for her. "Maybe I won't say much but ask you this, Itachi didn't betray his village did he?" Sakura was too far gone to be listening to the two as Sasuke griped her tighter at the comment. "No, he didn't." Kakashi nodded his head, "And the elders?" Sasuke gave him a look knowing that's all he needed to do to grace that hidden question with an answer. Kakashi nodded his understanding he could see the hatred and pain from suffering laced in Sasuke's eyes "I see then their afraid of you."

Sasuke just held Sakura as she continued to weep in his arms. Sasuke tilted her head up to meet his sad eyes, "Take me with you please!" It was just like that day, The day she first professed her love to him and he felt his stomach turn at the memory, "Please Sasuke-kun! I can't! I can't survive this a second time! Please I beg you, Don't leave me!" she only buried her face into his chest once more. "I love you so, so much Sasuke-kun so please… take me with you…" she cried.

Kakashi couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of him. Sakura his student was willing to cast away her future to be with Sasuke the man she loved. He supposed it shouldn't have surprised him so, considering she was always ruled by emotion. Then Kakashi saw a look on Sasuke's face and knew his thoughts were in a dark place. Kakashi never thought he would hear Sasuke utter these three little words, "I Love you, my dear Sakura. Thank you."

Her teary eyes shot open as she attempted to get away from Sasuke knowing what would come next, 'No! Please not again, anything but that!'-"PLEASE" she struggled in his arms, "Sasu-" he had knocked her out the same as before… her eyes slowly closing the world moving away from her, "sasu-ke…kun" her voice was barely above a whisper when she went limp in his arms. Sasuke carried her over to her bed and tucked her under the thick sheets leaving her to sleep with a chaste kiss to her lips before facing Kakashi.

Kakashi closed his eyes hating himself knowing how much pain she would be in when she awoke, "I swear Sasuke me and Naruto will do everything in our power to make those old hags rot in jail." Sasuke walked to the other end of the room placing hi katana on his hip. Sasuke had never looked more sullen and angry in his life. "No, you promise me this. You take care of her. And when I am able to you send me the fastest hawk and I'll be in that retched village for good." Kakashi nodded his head, "where will I find you?" Sasuke was headed for the door, "Yumegkure (A/N: That's the land of hills just fyi. You can find it on any Naruto world map.)"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Author Speaking!

That's the End of Chapter One people! I hope you liked it so far reviews are appreciated but unnecessary! Hopefully chapter two will be up within the week I am on a role tonight so fingers crossed! And no I still don't own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Speaking:

Hey guys I hoped you liked chapter one and if you did then I think you will like chapter 2 even more! Let me know what you think guys and gals, I want to make sure you all are enjoying the suspense as much as I am! Also there will be more smut just not in this chapter , I promise :D

Heart Throb Chapter 2

Kakashi followed out of the tent after Sasuke and saw him nowhere in sight. Hatake headed back to the designated Konoha tent where he was supposed to be. The elders question Kakashi when he walks through the door, "Kakashi, where have you been?" Kakashi bowed his head out of habit, "Forgive me I had an important matter to attend to."

Naruto looked at Kakashi knowingly, Tsunade's gaze also weighing heavily on the copy nin. Both Hokage had felt Sasuke's chakra disappear yet said nothing in the elder's presence. "We are headed out tomorrow; I want every ninja that is mobile to assist in packing the caravans for the wounded." Tsunade sided with Naruto on this matter; in fact she had a hard time believing it was Naruto who suggested it. "Also Find Shikamaru and have him report to me as soon as possible."

Kakashi stiffened waiting for more orders from the new Hokage, "Hai." Kakashi was about to disappear when Tsunade spoke her mind, "Kakashi, send five of your best root members to this tent immediately." Kakashi nodded, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

The elders looked puzzled at the moment, "What is the meaning of that Tsunade?" Naruto looked at Tsunade also wondering what she wanted five of those guys hanging around here for. Suddenly five root members as she requested bowed before the four of them in the tent. "How can we serve you Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade pored herself a glass of sake offering a cup to Naruto, which he took gladly. "Get these two back to Konoha tonight." Naruto looked at Tsunade as if she'd officially lost her mind, "Eh?" The two elders looked at her with surprise, "Nani?"

A root member spoke up, "There are three others in this room lady Hokage, to which are you referring?" Tsunade looked at the root member like he was stupid, "The boy in the goofy orange outfit is your new Hokage, and obviously I meant the two old geezers Hamura and Koharu."

The root members made noises of surprise their gasps echoing throughout the tent, "Oi, oi BA-chan nani o yatte imasu?"- The elders interjected for Naruto "Tsunade! That was not to be made public yet."

"What do I care? Now get them a carriage and get them out of my sight. I'll deal with you two later."-"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The elders stood rather upset, "We will talk about this later Tsunade." They spoke while leaving. "Tch. Whatever." She took another gulp of sake. "Ano.. Ba-chan you know by tomorrow everyone is going to know that I'm Hokage now right?" Tsunade smiled with a drink in her hand back turned to the blonde boy slumping on the couch, "Aah, I know." She poured Naruto more sake.

She observed as Naruto had the silliest dramatic face she'd ever seen he looked annoyed even, "What is it?" Naruto pointed to a stack of papers on her desk, "Is the pile always that high?" Tsunade chuckled, 'You got no idea kid.' Naruto downed his drink in one go, "Ya know granny Tsunade, this stuff taste really nasty…" Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, "Aah." Naruto reached for the bottle, "Than why do you drink it all the time?" he poured another glass. "Not all medicine taste good, besides it gets a few things off your mind."

Kakashi had finished ordering people around and had decided not to send Shikamaru to the wolves den last night. All the tents were in chaos trying to keep up the only necessary badly wounded ones. He was walking over to Sakura's tent to wake her. Everyone had been asking for her directory. Tsunade slightly hungover needed the help and sent Kakashi to go after her, though he doubted she would be of much use today. Thinking back to when Sasuke had first left her she was a mess for the first few months.

He knocked on her tent door lightly observing the falling tents around him. Naruto had turned it into a competition; the team who took down the most tents would not have to walk home. He walked into her tent when she didn't come to the door. He hated seeing his student cry and he knew why which made him more upset at seeing her weak state. She was curled into a ball on her bed crying her eyes out and probably had been for hours from the looks of it.

Kakashi sat down near her feet and rubbed her back in circles attempting to sooth her cries. She hadn't even noticed him in her room until she felt him sit down on the bed which alarmed her, 'Damn it Sakura pull yourself together! You're a hidden leaf kunoichi now act like it!' Sakura sat up whipping her eyes not even looking into Kakashi's not feeling like accepting his pity for the moment.

Kakashi wasn't one to dig up old wounds, "Tsunade needs your help with the wounded, and we're trying to load them onto caravans at the moment." Sakura nodded her head and he noted how her eyes looked lifeless she closed her eyes and looked up at Kakashi with that fake smile and fake light in her eyes.

Kakashi frowned upon seeing this and scolded her for it as he lost his temper, "Sasuke wouldn't be happy if he saw you like this. And don't throw me _that_ smile when I know better and so do you." Sakura started to frown again the sorrow filling her jade eyes. Kakashi placed a hand on her head and rubbed the surface in a caring fashion. "I'll always be here for you Sakura. You and Sasuke both do you understand me?" Sakura gave a weak turn of her lips to show her appreciation.

"Good now let me start to pack your things while you finish that report." Sakura stood and walked over to her bed like a drone, "Hai." a lifeless mindless drone. 'I'm going to fix this Sakura, I promise.' Kakashi finished packing her things as she finished her report. Sakura found that it was easier to not think of Sasuke when her mind was kept busy.

After her and Kakashi finished breaking down her tent Sakura made her way to section A of the medical tents knowing that sense the heavily wounded were located there she would most likely find Tsunade. "Finally, where have you been?" Sakura bowed her head in respect, "Forgive me lady-Hokage I was busy."

Tsunade could tell something was off by her students' cold nature and bland tone. "I'll need you to travel between the four caravans to make sure we don't lose any of our wounded on the trip back to Konoha, once we near within 40 miles of the village I'll have you and senior staff along with seven medics to prep KEH (Konoha Emergency Hospital) understood?" Sakura nodded her head, "Hai."

The Leaf village was the first to set out to their respected country. Kakashi was feeling perturbed as he wasn't use to being the one heavily guarded. Both the Hokage and Kakashi were leading the convoy, the Hokage each had two regular Anbu members followed closely behind and Kakashi had two root members guarding him.

The Anbu members became alerted when a shinobi started coming up behind them, "It Ok he's with me!" Naruto yelled to his Anbu both naturally suspicious of Shikamaru. "Everything's going smoothly Naru- I mean Hokage-sama."

"You know I'm still just the same old Naruto, you don't have to call me Hokage all the time!" Tsunade snickered at the blonde boy, "Aah, tell me something I don't know." Naruto felt a vain popping, "Nani! What'd you say granny!" It was Tsunade's turn to bust a blood vessel, "Who are you calling Granny; You snot nosed brat!"

Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head, "Something's never change do they?" Kakashi nodded "Yeah, somethings never do." Kakashi started to run alongside Shikamaru, "Do me a favor and check on Sakura for me, we are nearing the village it won't be long before she'll have to take off with her team of medics."

"I'm guessing sense I hadn't heard anything about Sasuke he wasn't accepted back into the village, am I right?" Kakashi kept driving forward not looking over to answer Shikamaru directly, "She might not recover from this heart string being ripped out a second time."

Shikamaru looked over at Kakashi knowingly, "Hey Naruto I forgot something at one of the Med bays, I'll be right back."; Naruto not even paying attention to Shikamaru, "Careful Granny! We wouldn't want you to strain a muscle or something from running to fast!" Tsunade in her outburst of annoyance with her blonde office companion "What did you just say! Come here you little brat!" fists went flying while the Anbu were left confused on who to protect. Tsunade was chasing after Naruto making craters in her wake. Naruto Screaming for "Help!" Kakashi sighed telling the Anbu to just let them go.

Sakura had already prevented countless shinobi from dying on this three day trip back to Konoha and had just finished working on another patient. "Yo." Shikimaru was running alongside the procession when he jumped up to squat next to Sakura. "Hi, Shikamaru." He leaned back enjoying being off of his feet now having cloud envy knowing he was about to see this girl upset, "How are you holding up?"

Sakura gave a heavy sigh she knew what he was asking but decided to ignore it, "All is well, no deaths so far I'm running a little low on chakra but we're almost home free so I'm not too worried about it." Shikamaru mumbled a troublesome, "excuse me?" Sakura was feigning stupidity and he knew she knew that he knew, "You know what I was asking you Sakura, or did you just want me to say it aloud?"

Sakura pulled her hair out and shook it around so that it would lie naturally against her covering her eyes effectively. "What do you think Nara, I thought you were supposed to be the genius?" He just continued to lay back arms behind his head, "Troublesome woman." Sakura had to bite her lip so that she wouldn't say something she'd be sure to regret later. She stood up grabbing her head band and jumped off of the moving cart.

Sakura went to find her assigned group and made her way with them to the front of the caravan. "We are going to head to Konoha now my-lady." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement and off she went. Shikamaru was following close behind but lingered near Kakashi, "How is she?" Shikamaru responded, "Tsk, Angrier than hell at me for asking that same question." Kakashi let out a sigh and remained silent the rest of the way to Konoha.

'This promise isn't going to be kept easy, Sasuke.'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

It had been Four weeks sense the war was over now and the one thing Kakashi couldn't help but notice is that not once has he seen Sakura around. He finally knocked on her door only to be greeted by her mother, "Oh, Who are you?" Kakashi had his eye squinted into a fine line with a hand rubbing the back of his head, "Oh well I'm a friend, well no an old Sensei of Sakura's I was wondering if you knew when she would be home?"

The lady looked at the white haired shinobi with disinterest, "Sakura-chan doesn't live here anymore." Kakashi looked surprised by this, "Oh?" The woman smiled shaking her head "Well she is grown now I suppose It can't be helped that she wanted a place of her own, she is 19 after all." Kakashi unsure of where to go from here blurts the first thing that comes to mind, "Would you happen to know where I can find her?" The woman pondered whether or not she should trust this man with the information, "She lives closer to the hospital now, Between KEH and the old Uchiha district apartment number 207 I believe."- "Thank you."

Tsunade found herself in the hospital most days and couldn't help but noticed that her student hadn't taken a day off. "Sakura come here for a moment." Sakura finished explaining a few details to the morning staff before complying with Tsunade's wish, "Is there something I can help you with Lady Tsunade?"

"When is the Last time you took a break from hospital duty?" Sakura tried to play it off but Tsunade knew the girl long enough that she could tell when Sakura was hiding something, "I haven't lately we still have plenty of wounded so I don't plan to take break for too long." Sakura tried a new strategy however if she didn't lie about what she did, and only why she did it then it might be more believable.

Sakura gave her master the brightest smile and Tsunade couldn't help but see how real it actually looked. Sakura sighed, "Try not to worry about me so much Tsunade-sama; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I am your student after all." Tsunade thought to herself, 'That's what frightens me.' As Sakura bowed her head in respect, clipboard held to her chest she began to walk away. Tsunade called after Sakura, "I scheduled you late next month for a physical, and I expect you to be there." Sakura continued walking not sparing the Hokage a glance, but simply waved her hand in acknowledgment, "Hai, hai."

Sakura implemented a new program In Konoha that Lady Tsunade found rather smart. Three days out of the week Sakura would find herself along with three chunin medical staff teaching a class at the ninja academy. Today she would be working alongside Iruka-sensei and his class of first years. She would come to the class right after sparing day's so that she and her two staff could show examples of what medical ninjustu could do, and why it is important. The idea is that by making students interested they would take classes at the hospital their second year and this could potentially put at least one medical ninja on each team the day they are assigned to their three man squad; Just as Lady Tsunade had suggested during the third shinobi war.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Now nearing nearly 7 weeks after the war had ended Kakashi had decided enough was enough. He hadn't told anyone of the night Sasuke left Sakura in a blubbering mess. He had been knocking on her door twice, sometimes three times a day and no answer. So tonight Kakashi had decided that he was going to wait for her in her home. When he crawled into her new apartment window he was shocked at what he saw.

Clothes were lying around everywhere; clearly she hadn't done laundry in a while. Nothing was unpacked the evidence being boxes stacked practically to the ceiling, her bed was unmade and she only had a clock and a picture of old team seven next to her mattress that happened to be on the floor, all of it.

Kakashi made his way out of her bedroom and found the living room was no different. There was no furniture with the exception of a stool at the counter, in front barely touched ramen. For a moment Kakashi thought he had entered the wrong house and was at Naruto's instead. 'Sasuke is going to kill me. I had no idea she was that bad.' Kakashi went to throw the cold insta-ramen away when he noticed the trash can was completely full of nothing but shredded paper and books he knew she loved.

Kakashi sighed he had no idea when she would be home so he was contempt with starting the promise he made to Sasuke; he would take care of her. Kakashi had been so busy trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha that he sometimes forgot how much she must really need someone there for her; with Naruto as Hokage he no longer had time for his friends it seemed.

Kakashi went to work, he was going to fix up her place whether she liked it or not; he had a feeling she wouldn't be home anytime soon, even if it was a Friday. Six hours later worn out Kakashi and a clean apartment he had ordered take out and waited for his student to come home.

Sakura had been kicked out of the hospital by her own staff and was walking up the steps to her apartment, 'I must have left my lights on, great.' Sakura pulled out her key to unlock the door, closed it behind her and kicked her boots off somewhere uncaringly. Kakashi herd the shoes hit the wall one after the other and sat cross armed at a small table he unpacked for her. Sakura dropped her keys to the ground when she saw Kakashi. "What are you doing here?"

"I dropped by to see how my favorite student was doing." Sakura looked angry at him while her eyes still looked tired and sad. Kakashi noticed the bags under her eyes and how pale she looked. "Leave Kakashi, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Kakashi stayed unmoving. "Not until I see you eat something." Sakura just gave him the angriest glare she could, "I'm not a child, and I certainly don't need you act like you're my father." He snickered at her, "Oh come on Sakura you should know better than that, you may have Tsunade and the rest of your friends fooled but don't insult my intelligence."

"If I eat the god damn food will you leave me alone?" Kakashi just stared at her, she truly had changed but not for the better it would seem. "Sit." She did as she was told and started to eat the plate of vegetable fried rice. Kakashi joined her and started to eat. They had been eating in silence for about 10 minutes when Kakashi decided to speak, "You know, Sasuke wouldn't wan-" Sakura cut him off in a fit of anger only to yell, "What the hell would you know about what _Sasuke_ would want!?" she seethed out venomously.

Kakashi yelled back at her, "I promised him that I would take care of you! Look at you, you're not eating properly, you're a workaholic from what Iruka's told me and when I got here the place was a mess!" Sakura just looked down at her food as he continued his rant. "When's the last time you slept for more than four hours!? Look at me Sakura and answer me." She looked up to face the man with a glare to match his own, "You should have learned to stop making promises you can't keep a long time ago."

Kakashi looked like he just watched someone die, his eyes wide body cold stiff. Of course how could he forget he had told her everything would be fine and the next day Sasuke was gone, he told Obito he would protect Rin but had to kill her. He said he would never allow his comrades to die yet so many of them did. He knew she was only trying to get to him but the problem was is that she had.

"If I have to tell the Hokage's the truth I will Sakura." Sakura was angry, she was sad, she was hurt, "Then why are you even here?" Kakashi stood grabbing their plates, "Because, those who abandon their comrades are less than scum." Sakura stood up her back turned to Kakashi and started to cry. Kakashi walked over to where she stood and she threw herself at him crying into his chest.

When she started to calm down she looked Kakashi in the eye, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Kakashi just rubbed her back, "It's alright, and you were only being truthful." He pulled her off of him, "Go take a shower, I'm going to pack your things." She looked at him perplexed, "Where am I going?" Kakashi looked at her sternly, "You are taking the rest of the week off, and you're staying at my house." She knew there was no room to argue and complied.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking and walked down to see Iruka In the kitchen with only a robe, Kakashi's robe to be precise. Kakashi was in his usual get up but only no mask. It hadn't been her first time to see him without it on, she was a medic after all and Kakashi almost religiously avoided the hospital seeking aid from Sakura most of the time. Iruka blushed slightly he was sure Sakura had heard them last night when Kakashi decided to ravish him against their bedroom wall.

Kakashi not looking up from the morning paper inquired as to how she slept, "How was your first night here." Sakura sat down not really feeling like eating, actually she hadn't felt well at all this morning, "Ok I guess." Iruka put down plates of toast, eggs, and bacon before the three of them. Sakura normally loves this kind of breakfast but something about the smell made her nose turn and her stomach do flips.

Sakura placed a hand to cover her mouth and nose and stood up quickly, Iruka and Kakashi looked confounded by her behavior. "Excuse me!" She got out before running down the hall to enter the bathroom. She emptied her stomach of last night's contents and was feeling miserable, 'Great I must be getting sick, it's a good thing I have the week off.'

Kakashi poked his head through the doorway, "You feeling ok?" Sakura nodded her head yes but just as she did so another wave of nausea hit, and once more she felt her stomach empty itself. Kakashi couldn't help but think of how bad it smelt but went to her side regardless. "Just let it all out." He spoke in a calm voice rubbing in circles on her back. 'Like I have a choice.' She thought sarcastically to herself.

She stood up going straight for the sink to wash out her mouth and brush her teeth. "Maybe if you come eat a little it will settle your stomach." Sakura looked miserable, "Maybe…" or maybe not the next five day this strange phenomenon continued every morning. 'Something isn't right.' Sakura put all her focus to her abdomen sending wave of chakra searching for anything, 'That's… This isn't good. I have an appointment with Tsunade three days from now and if she finds out… no, no I can't let her find out.'

Kakashi knocked on the bathroom door, "Sakur-" she swung the door open to face the white haired man, "Kakashi, use your Sharingan and look at my abdomen." He gave her a questioning look, "Why would I-" Sakura growing increasingly inpatient cut him off, "Just do it for me please!" Kakashi wanting to figure out why this was necessary did as told and was confused as to what he saw, "You have two different chakra signatures… one's smaller than the other. What's going on Sakura?"-'Shit!'

"Kakashi you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."- "Sakura, tell me what's happening." Sakura sat down on the toilet gripping her head in both hands elbows resting on her knees trying to figure out the best way to tell Kakashi the both good and bad news, "Sasuke is no longer the only Uchiha." Kakashi didn't know where to even begin.

"Sakura when the Hokage finds out she won't have a choice." Sakura knew what he was talking about she needed to leave, "Sasuke is still considered a traitor, you'll be branded as such and they will kill that child Sakura there is nothing I can do-" once again he was cut off, "Except stay silent." Her eyes could kill she was serious and he could tell that she was. You never get between a mother bear and her cub.

"I would like to know how you plan on keeping this child Sakura because clearly you want to!" Sakura stood up to yell at him frustrated, "I don't have a plan!" they just stared at one another in a test to see who would cave in first. "The one and only thing that I know Kakashi, is that I refuse to take his family away from him a second time. Sasuke's been through enough pain in his life, don't you think so?" she gripped her stomach looking down at her feet.

Kakashi sighed walking away from her hands behind his head only to turn back and look at her. "Three days Sakura, you need a plan by then because there is no why Tsunade will miss something like that."- "I know." The next day Sakura got dressed for the day and was headed out the door before even Kakashi. "Where are you going?" She didn't stop walking towards the door, "There are somethings I need to grab from work." Kakashi looked at her with suspicion but let her go.

When she arrived at KEH she signed herself in and mentioned where they could find her for the day as always. Sakura had tried to avoid all senior staff at the hospital; she knew their rounds so it truly wasn't that hard for her. She made her way into the morgue she found the unidentified person she was looking for, a burn victim from the war about the same height and size as Sakura.

She rolled the person down to the west wing where she knew there were less people. In the almost empty room Sakura laid the roll-e chair on its side like it had been knocked over and placed the dead girl next to it. Before continuing her escape plan she took off her head band and tied it where her own would be to the dead girls head.

Sakura grabbed her matches and held them in hand; she stood on the desk to break the fire alarm sensor so that when fire engulfed the room no one would know until it reached the hall. Sakura lit anything flammable in the room and walked into the hall quickly. She broke all the alarms and lit the next seven rooms on fire and walked out the back door quickly. She climbed rooftops and made her way to the old training grounds where she had a bag packed and a cloak she could wear, it was time to abandon her home.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Tsunade had just sat down for lunch when suddenly an anxious looking Shizune busted through her office, "Tsunade-sama! The West wing is on fire!" Tsunade stood while slamming her hands on the desk, "Evacuate everyone now!"-"Hai!"

Iruka was on his way to visit Kakashi when he noticed the flames coming off of KEH, he ran as fast as possible. "Kakashi! The hospital is on fire!" as soon as the words left his mouth an Ambo root appeared before them, "Kakashi-sama-"-"Send two teams to help the Hokage in any way we can!"- "Hai!" Kakashi just growled disappearing to go talk with Naruto, 'Damn it Sakura, you pick today out of all to go back to that hospital!'

Kakashi appeared before both a bored looking Naruto and an annoyed Shikamaru. "Rokudaime Hokage, The hospital is on fire." Naruto was becoming more and more like his father every day and was gone in a flash. Shikamaru and Kakashi followed soon after, the flames no longer progressing was contained in the west wing however it did travel to the second floor. With the collaborated efforts of jonin, Ambo, and root alike the flames were extinguished with collaborated water ninjustu.

To say the tall blonde woman was mad would be an understatement, "I want a count on all patients and medics!" Shizune went to work on fulfilling Tsunade's demand, "Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto had gotten burnt trying to save two little infants, "Let me see that arm!" Naruto let the Godaime look at his arm, "You should have been more careful!"- "hehe, sorry about that."

A young medic came running with a paper held in her hand, "We are missing one medic my Lady…" All heads turned towards the girl. "Who?" the medic spoke sincerely, "Haruno Sakura." Kakashi grew wide eyed, 'No, this wasn't supposed to happen… I was supposed to protect her!' Tsunade ripped the paper from the poor girl, "That's impossible! She had the week off!" but sure enough there was her students name she had signed in 40 minutes prior to the incident starting for the first shift. "No she… She signed into the west wing…" Tsunade started to shake cupping a hand over her mouth.

All three males, Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru ran back into the charcoaled building in search of the pink haired girl moving through all of the rooms. Shikamaru came upon the scene; "You both need to come quick…" they were there in an instant. The nine tails was already trying to sooth Naruto as he broke down breathing heavily not because of the smoke in the air but because he felt his heart ripping out of his chest. Kakashi was taking it all in at once; there he saw a crisp body curled into a ball mostly ash now with just the metal portion of her headband fallen next to what he assumed was the face.

The males didn't know what to do Shikamaru had turned away trying not to puke; Naruto was crying beating his hands on the ground while Kakashi stumbled backward in an attempt to keep it together. It wasn't the first time he'd seen those he carried about die but now he was sure that he was cursed.

Tsunade and Shizune watched as Kakashi appeared from the smoke, "Did you find her, is she alright!?" Shizune asked hopefully as she was crouched next to her trembling master. Kakashi kept walking past her and the Hokage both to find a more suitable medic, "Rokudaime is in the building, west wing. Bring a few others; there is a body that needs recovering." Shizune finally letting her tears shed rocking back and forth, her and Tsunade sharing their comfort.

After hours of explaining, and working to resolve all that had happened that day Kakashi had finally retired himself to his home. He hadn't wanted to really grieve and was trying to figure out what happened earlier today, but there were no answers to his question not yet anyway. He was cleaning his house trying to take his mind off of things but when he entered his guest bedroom were Sakura had been staying he broke down breaking anything he could put his hands on.

In his fit of anger he had picked up the picture she had of team seven and chucked it against the farthest wall. He slumped down against the bed sitting on the floor as he let himself lose control, something he hadn't done sense the day Rin died 'I failed again.'

He woke up cold on his hard wooden floor plagued by the memories of all those he has lost, taunting him. He picked himself up looking around the room that he had destroyed. Kakashi went to grab cleaning supplies he didn't want to be able to smell her sent in this house. When Kakashi grabbed the broken frame that held the picture of team seven, he paused not sure if he was seeing things.

Behind the picture was a folded piece of paper, Kakashi slid it out from behind. It was a note titled to him. Kakashi had never been more eager to read anything in his life, as he opened he read from Sakura, "Kakashi, I'm not sure if or when you will find this but when you do you must tell no one…" He continued to read the note, "I am still alive, the only thing logical was for me to fake my own death. I had to take the risk; I promise to be safe in my travels. No one must know I bare Sasuke's child or of my existence but you. If you should happen to meet Sasuke before I find him then tell him about my survival. I'm sorry you had to find out like this and I realize people will be in pain but that's how it must be to ensure the safety of mine and Sasuke's child. Thank you, sincerely Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi tore the paper to shreds, he would tell no one per requested. He felt like an idiot, if she had asked him he would have told her where to find Sasuke in this case and now he had no way to communicate to Sasuke where she may be because she never said. Probably scared that in his new position he would be forced to reveal her location. She was smart but so was he, the aster her found real evidence to put the elders away the sooner Sasuke could return. Which intern meant that Sakura could also return.

Most of Konoha attended Sakura's funeral, even the other Kage attended all speaking of her heroism during the war. Ino was crying on Shikamaru as Tsunade spoke to the Leaf Village about her pupils sacrifice. Hinata was giving comfort to Naruto as she watched his heart breaking. Iruka was comforting Kakashi at the time not caring that Anbu root was watching his every move. Kakashi was tense as it was hard to keep a secret like this as he saw every one of her friends and family suffers at the unexpected loss.

Meanwhile in the four days it took the leaf village to organize her funeral Sakura had finally made it to the very outskirts of the land of fire to the town of Kakunodate. While she was still in the land of fire soon she would be on a boat headed for the Degarashi Port in the Land of Tea. She had been using a henge ninjustu in her four days of travel along with an alias. Sakura passed the checkpoint easily and boarded the ship that would take her less than a day to get to the port.

After one more days travel she would finally settle in the most southern portion of the Land of Tea about 30 miles from Minatocho. While thinking of places to go in her escape she remembered back to her genin days when team seven had helped Idate, Ibiki Marino's little brother. Sakura remembered how calm and peaceful the land was, truly beautiful. She resolved to settle down in a small country home to grow an herb garden and earn a living by spending her days in a healing hut raising her child.

When she arrived no one in the town had ever heard of a Sakura Haruno, it was perfect. She had taken all of her emergency money with her and had enough for a small home of five bedrooms. It was bigger than what she wanted but it was perfect as it came with three acers of land, mostly trees. Sakura payed in full not owing a single cent on the house and still had some to spare.

Sakura went to work clearing away trees that she would use later for her garden and hut. She hadn't lied to Kakashi when she told him she need to grab some things from work, Sakura had packed a bag full of rare but valuable herbs that were sure to burn if she had left them anyways. The costal weather was convenient temperature wise to grow the herbs. The first thing she did was to make a greenhouse but she needed a few more supplies and went down to the small town to find what she needed.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Kakashi had been interrogating shinobi of all ranks as well council members and heads of clans in the village seeking the truth of what the elders did to Itachi Uchiha and the rest of his clan. Yamato had been helping him in this secret mission. Naruto wanting Sasuke home as soon as possible concurred with Kakashi and supported this, Tsunade backing both of the males hating the elders with a deep passion.

Author Speaking!

I hope you all enjoyed, Sakura is one smart cookie. Optimistically let's have some faith that Sasuke doesn't get too upset by this, he did after all entrust Sakura to Kakashi :/ we shall see… Until next time guys which will hopefully be this week sometime!


	3. Chapter 3

So, it's been a minute or two sense I've uploaded anything, I hope you enjoy.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Chapter 3

When she arrived no one in the town had ever heard of a Sakura Haruno, it was perfect. She had taken all her emergency money with her and had enough for a small home of five bedrooms. It was bigger than what she wanted but it was perfect as it came with three acers of land, mostly trees. Sakura payed in full not owing a single cent on the house and still had some to spare.

Sakura went to work clearing away trees that she would use later for her garden and hut. She hadn't lied to Kakashi when she told him she need to grab some things from work, Sakura had packed a bag full of rare but valuable herbs that were sure to burn if she had left them anyways. The costal weather was convenient temperature wise to grow the herbs. The first thing she did was to make a greenhouse but she needed a few more supplies and went down to the small town to find what she needed.

She walked down the winding pathway taking in the beauty on and surrounding the hills her new home was on. Even the town had some beauty in its age, it was located next to a river that led to the creak and out to a bay. She could see her child growing up here, she smiled when she saw a group of young children playing with wooden swords 'This won't be so bad, hopefully' An old woman looked to Sakura with a small smile, "What a beautiful young girl, I see what my son was talking about now. That pink hair of yours and emerald eyes what a pleasant addition to the village you will bring."

Sakura smiled brightly and bowed her head, "Why thank you…"; "Call me Granny Tomo." Sakura smiled again, "Thank you Granny Tomo." The old woman waved Sakura to fallow her, "Come now I won't waste your time There isn't much time to start growing your food." Sakura fallowed the old woman. "Thank you so much, I am very grateful you had some supplies left I know It's the end of the season."

Sakura moved to grab the supplies if she had been any other person it would have taken at least two trips to carry that much but she still had her supper strength, which was strange most pregnant woman do not have the ability to use their chakra the way she could… in fact it was something that bothered Sakura very much, she panicked wondering if she truly was pregnant or she faked her death for nothing…

The old woman Granny Tomo slapped Sakura's hand, Sakura flinched back with a surprised look on her face, with a questioning look in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed. The old woman grabbed the broom next to her and used the handle to start banging on the ceiling. "Nobu! Nobu! Hurry up and come downstairs" Sakura could hear shuffling from above them.

Still wondering why granny Tomo stopped her she was about to voice her question before Granny spoke up, "Do you honestly think that I would let a pregnant woman carry all of that, it's heavy don't be a fool and strain yourself." Sakura was definitely surprised now, she wasn't even showing yet! Sakura chuckled guiltily while rubbing the back of her head, "Oh I'm sure I would have been fine…" The old woman gave her a knowing look and huffed, "Don't you start with me, I may be old but I'm no fool."

Suddenly you could hear someone running down the steps. "I'm here Granny" Sakura looked to her left to see the same young man she had placed her order with yesterday. The old woman nodded and started to walk over to where a bowl and some tea was sitting on the table. "Help Sakura-chan take her order to her home, Take the cart with you. The young man nodded and started to load up the hand cart. Sakura smiled and said her thanks.

As Sakura and Nobu started walking towards her new home she found him to be very pleasant, he was around her same age maybe a little younger. She couldn't wait till she got back up the hill so she started to use her chakra to make sure everything was fine with the baby, the hand on her stomach started glow green, which didn't go unnoticed by Nobu as he looked on in fascination.

Sakura sighed in relief, 'he's fine, my baby's fine' but it still didn't explain why she felt like she could demolish a mountain. 'I shouldn't have this much chakra and yet I do…' "That's medical ninjutsu right?" Sakura looked over to a very excited Nobu, "Yes it…"- "Wow where did you learn that at!?" Sakura smiled sadly, "An old friend taught me."

Nobu couldn't stop smiling, "You know the people of this village could really use someone with your skill set, actually a lot of villages in the area could use your skill set!" Sakura looked back at him, "I plan to open a healing hut on this hill next to my home." "If there is anything you need Sakura-san, please let me know!" she nodded in reply "Thank you."

Nobu insisted on letting him finish making her green house, so she allowed him. Sakura withdrew herself to finish unpacking her things. She had ripped a page out of Tentens handbook and had stored many things inside of some scrolls she had packed, for whatever the reason Sakura was happy that she could still use her chakra the way that she always had.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Kakashi had been interrogating shinobi of all ranks as well council members and heads of clans in the village seeking the truth of what the elders did to Itachi Uchiha and the rest of his clan. Yamato had been helping him in this secret mission. Naruto wanting Sasuke home as soon as possible concurred with Kakashi and supported this, Tsunade backing both males hating the elders with a deep passion.

After nearly 9 months of searching for evidence, finally this case was coming to a close or so he thought. It was now going to trial. All the clan heads would be a part in the decision many of which liked the elders. They had six months to get their case together and to try and convince the clan heads that these two deserved to rot in prison for the rest of their lives. Until then they were put under house arrest.

Kakashi always wondered about Sakura and where she may have gone. He had to find her before Naruto invited Sasuke to come back to the hidden leaf. Kakashi stopped mid step eyes open wide, 'Sakura will be giving birth soon, Sasuke will be a father and he won't even know it.' That is when Kakashi decided that he was going to send Sasuke the fastest hawk, not to tell Sasuke to come home, but that he needed to search for her.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

You could hear Sakura's screams from all the way down in the village, several women helping Granny Tomo deliver Sakura's baby. It was the most pain Sakura had ever been in she yelled out loud, "I'm going to kill him!" – "Focus Sakura-chan! He's almost here" With one last scream Sakura pushed the baby out of her, but she heard nothing, no crying, Sakura's eyes shot open in panic. The women grabbed the warm water and started working on getting the baby to start breathing.

Sakura didn't have time to voice her opinion on what they should do before she felt the same awful pains as before, she screamed 'there's another one… I'm having twins' She finally heard her baby start to cry. Though she wasn't relieved yet, Tomo came over to Sakura's aid once more "Sakura-chan you can do this little girl!" She screamed wanting it to be over already.

After 17 hours of labor it was finally over. Sakura started to work on healing her body, letting her chakra flood through her. Granny Tomo and the other two women were cleaning up and finishing swaddling her babies, granny spoke "Two healthy baby girls Sakura-chan" Sakura started to cry out of joy 'I wish you could have been here to see this, Sasuke-kun' Sakura smiled down at her arms staring at her two little angels.

Sakura could tell that they were fraternal twins rather quickly. You could barely see little hairs on her second born but you could tell she was going to be a pink-et like her mother. While her first born had almost a full head of hair, black hair. Sakura held her sleeping angels and just cried rocking them back and forth.

Yuki, one of the woman that have become close to Sakura was expecting a child of her own in about two months, "What will you name them Sakura-chan?" The other two women had fallen asleep in their chairs. Sakura looked down at her first born and smiled she reminded her of Sasuke how she looked so calm and her black hair. Then Sakura looked at her second born and the little angel opened her eyes just to look directly into Sakura's.

Sakura's gaze was soft as her little one smiled and laughed moving in her swaddle quite a bit, her beautiful green eyes were even brighter than her own. Sakura looked over at her first born again as she looked grumpy that her little sister was being loud and moving, disturbing her sleep. Sakura let out a little chuckle.

"My first born will be named, Sarake…" she paused for a moment she almost said Uchiha but she realized it would be even more dangerous if she gave them that name. "…Haruno" Yuki smiled and touched Sakura's arm, "And the other?" Sakura looked back towards her sleepy pink haired girl "Tsubaki, Tsubaki Haruno." Yuki smiled at Sakura, "What beautiful names for the most beautiful daughters"

Yuki stood up "I'll go and get us something to eat" Sakura nodded her head and rolled to her side placing her two daughters side by side as she curled her arm around them "Oh Sasuke, I can't wait until you meet your daughters, you'll love them…"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Kakashi was just finishing up with his work for the night. Some of the other villages were feeling un easy still that the only two people with tailed beast chakra was the 6th Hokage and killer bee. Many of the other great nations felt threatened because they felt that no one could stand up to someone with so much power. The hidden rock was reported to having just lost many ninja in an attempt to capture the 5-tailed beast. 'fools, all of them'

Kakashi sensed someone in the room with him and quickly stood from his desk and turned around to face none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke" Said Uchiha had a heated glare directed towards Hatake. "What happened?" Kakashi just kept his lazy stare even towards the Uchiha not sure where to start. "What happened to Sakura, Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed, leaning on his desk with his arms crossed, "I kept my promise Sasuke, what happened to Sakura was not something I or anyone else could prevent"

The Uchiha deepened his glare he was tired of the cryptic excuses, Kakashi sighed once more and looked into the Uchiha's eyes "About 9 months ago Sakura had to fake her own death. Until now I was the only one who knew the truth." Sasuke didn't know how to react, his face looked shocked, 'what crimes could she have committed to have to fake her own death?'

"Stop stalling and tell me what the hell happened Kakashi!" Kakashi yelled back, "You got her pregnant!" Sasuke was taken aback 'Pregnant? That was 9 month a…so she's…I have a child…' Sasuke took a step back away from Kakashi. "Sasuke I-" "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kakashi wasn't sure what to say to that, so he stayed silent with a wave of gilt that flowed through him and it showed on his face.

With renewed anger Sasuke turned around seething out, "She had to carry a child on her own! And She now likely has had the child if she made it that far!" Kakashi kept his gaze down the floor seeming far more reasonable to look at, "Where is she?" Kakashi with his gaze still aimed at the floor responded quietly, "I don't know."

Sasuke was worried for Sakura and his child he was mad at not only Kakashi but himself. "What do you mean that you don't know?" Kakashi decided to start roughly from the beginning of this whole mess, "You are considered a traitor, by law the leaf village would have been forced to kill the child as soon as they found out that it was yours. Sakura had been staying with me which is the only reason why I knew about it. She made me swear not to tell anyone, I had no idea how she was planning to keep it but I kept my mouth shut."

Kakashi continued when Sasuke hadn't said anything "She told me one morning that she had to go to work to grab somethings from the hospital, that same day the hospital went up in smoke. I thought I had failed you that I let another comrade die, we found a body and the only person who wasn't there was Sakura. I figured she couldn't escape because she didn't have chakra-"

Sasuke cut him off "What do you mean she didn't have chakra?" Kakashi would have thought Sasuke would know that, "Pregnant woman don't have the ability to use their chakra…" Sasuke scoffed, "That may be true for all other pregnant women but not those pregnant with an Uchiha" Kakashi was to say the least astounded by this fact. Kakashi just nodded and continued, "Well… that was my thinking at any rate…"

"When I got home that day I hated myself, I thought I failed her. I destroyed the guestroom that had her things in it, the next morning when I woke up in there I started to clean up when I noticed a note addressed to me folded behind the picture of team 7." Sasuke could understand somewhat why Kakashi was left in the dark, most people didn't know that a woman carrying an Uchiha still had the use of her chakra.

Kakashi continued, "When I read the note was when I realized she was still alive, she told me to tell no one… everyone in the village and even outside it with the exception of you thinks that she is dead." Sasuke felt some relief by that, if everyone thought she was dead then no one would know to look for her.

Sasuke turned to leave accepting what Kakashi had told him, "Sasuke" he stopped and waited for Kakashi to continue, "I never got a chance to tell her where you were. If she had asked… I would have told her, but she left me out of her decision with my new position I doubt that she trusted me very much."

Sasuke disappeared from Kakashi's view. And started heading north he would search the land of rice patties first and the towards the hidden rain. He thought that maybe she assumed Sasuke would return to the Land of rice patties due to the amount of time he lived there with Orochimaru.

If she wasn't there the next he thought the land of rain, only because that is where most outlawed shinobi go. 'I will find you Sakura…'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura watched from her garden as her two little girls were running around playing hide and seek in the distance. A gust of wind had run through Sakura her long hair flowing with it, she had decided to grow it out sense she never had to worry about being a ninja again. Her pink hair was all the way down to her mid back. She was surprised at how much she loved it.

Sakura looked up at the clouds and closed her eyes, 'They are already 3 years of age Sasuke-kun, you would love them…' Sakura continued her gardening while her thoughts went to a darker place. She knew she would have to start training her daughters soon. After all, if anyone found out who their parents really were they would be in harm's way.

Sakura looked at her youngest her eyes were so bright, she was smart and looked fascinated every time she watched her mother heal someone, she was a kind soul. Sarake her oldest never looked as fascinated by things… ever. It was like her little mind was always trying to figure out how things worked the way that they do. Her first born's eyes only ever softened when she looked at her little sister.

Sakura knew Sarake took after Sasuke in more than just looks. She was a happy child but she was always very aware of the world around her, she gave off the Uchiha essence unlike her sister. You could tell her little sister took after her mother in every way, oblivious to the world.

Sakura's two children came running towards her both with smiles on their faces, "Mommy!" the youngest yelled. Sakura just smiled and laughed, "Yes baby?" the tinny pink-et ran into her mother's arms out of breath. While her older sister with raven hair and coal eyes just stood back and smiled at the picture before her.

Sakura couldn't help but notice it was like Sarake hadn't been running around for the past two hours she wasn't struggling to catch her breath like her little green eyed sister… "Who' ready for some lunch!?" the youngest in her arms was the first to speak up, "Me, me!" Sarake looked to her sister and agreed, Sarake challenged her little sister, "First one to the house that gets cleaned up gets the first bite"

Tsubaki jumped up from her mother's arms and sprinted to the house as fast as her little legs could carry her. Sarake didn't follow her instead she continued to wait for her mother to stand and walk with her. "Mother" Sakura looked down at her, "Yes Sarake?" Sarake looked forward as her and her mother walked calmly to the house, "Would you teach me to be a ninja just like the hero's in those books we read?"

Sakura paused mid-step shocked at what her three year old had just asked her… "Why do you want to be a ninja baby?" Sarake looked up at her little sister who was gloating that she would get the first bite and spoke with such reassurance, "To protect what is most precious to me…" Sakura didn't know what to think… sometimes her three-year-old didn't talk like she was as young as she is.

"I'll think about it okay?" Sarake looked up at her mother a gave a small closed mouth smile and then started to run towards her baby sister. 'She's so young though…' Sakura's inner spoke up 'She may have the last name Haruno but there is no denying that she is an Uchiha.' –'I know… but is it still right for me to train her at such a young age?'- 'Sarake is…different than Tsubaki'-'So you think we should train her like Tsunade trained us?'- 'Maybe start off with the basics first, chakra control basic taijutsu, shuriken… maybe I mean she is only three…'- 'I'll figure it out, thanks inner!'- 'Any time!'

"Okay, fish and rice girls eat up!" the little pink-et got the first bowl, "Thanks mommy!" Sarake nodded her head in agreement "Aa" Sakura opened her eyes in shock when she heard that come out of the little raven's mouth, 'She really is a spitting image of Sasuke…' Sakura leaned against the counter eating her own lunch while watching the little ones interact.

(several hours latter)

It was getting late, Sakura could feel Tsubaki's slow breathing and knew it was time to lay her down in her bed. Sakura closed the book she had been reading to the two when she felt a tug from the other side of her. Sakura looked down to see Sarake's head craned up to face her, Sakura stared into her big coal eyes and smiled waiting for her little one to say something, "Teach me…"

Sakura had a look of sadness cross her gaze, and waited the only thing that could be heard in the quiet house was the crackling of the fire and the wind that made the house creak. "Alright…" Sarake's face didn't change, she looked over to her little sister and smiled nodding her head. Sakura spoke up, "We better put your little sister in bed…" Sarake nodded and got up from her spot next to her mother.

Sakura picked Tsubaki up in her arms and held the sleeping child to her chest. Sakura looked down at the little raven and spoke, "You need your sleep too, if you want to start your training tomorrow." Sarake's head shot up to look at her mother, "Really?" Sakura smiled and whispered, "Really"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

It's been just three weeks' sense Sakura started to train Sarake and she was more than impressed. Sarake has already managed to walk up the side of trees with nearly no effort and if you saw her walk on water you would think she was walking on any normal flat surface she caught onto that technique in just two days…

Sakura could tell that this training was all too easy for Sarake, the little girl was practically begging to learn something harder. "Sarake, come over here." Sarake didn't hesitate and ran towards the bank of the river they have been practicing on. Sarake stood in front of her mother waiting for instruction. "We are going to start working on shuriken training-" Sakura could tell she was excited, "-Tomorrow"

Sarake couldn't fight back the disappointment but she was a good student and just nodded her head without argument. Sakura nodded her head, "Now, go grab your sister from the garden we are going out to eat for lunch" Sarake smiled, "Can we have barbeque?" Sakura smiled "If that's what you want, this is a celebration for how hard you have worked." Sarake bowed, "Thank you, Sakura sensei!"

Sakura watched as her baby ran to go find her little sister. 'Sasuke, I wish you were here you would make a much better sensei for her than I am…'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

It's been 10 years now and Sasuke still can't find his Sakura… 'Where are you…' Suddenly a messenger frog appeared in front of the Uchiha, 'hn, Naruto what does he want?' The frog croaked, Sasuke picked it up turning it so he could see the seal on the tummy and released it. The frog jumped back and puked up a scroll for Sasuke to read and sat there waiting for Sasuke to read it.

'hn.' Naruto wrote to Sasuke telling him that he can come home whenever he wants and that his friends miss him. The elders have been permanently sentenced to prison and the truth about the Uchiha clan has been told to the entire village, him and his brother have been recognized as heroes to the village.

Sasuke wrote back to Naruto that he won't be coming back for a while, he has some unfinished business to attend to. He also told Naruto thank you and told him to send Kakashi his thanks as well. 'I will find you Sakura, you and our child…' Sasuke was headed to check the last five remaining countries, the Land of Rivers, The land of hills, The land of tea, the Sea Country, and the Land of the crescent moon….

Little did Sasuke know it would be another 3 years until he finds his daughters and Sakura…

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

At ten years of age Sakura had never seen a more talented ninja at such a young age, Sarake was deadly in every sense of the word. Sakura had to really try during sparring matches with her oldest daughter. Her youngest daughter had only started finding in interest in watching the two fight. Tsubaki had started to learn medical ninjutsu by the time she was 7.

Tsubaki advanced in medical ninjutsu much faster than she picked up taijutsu. Unlike her older sister Sarake, who mastered everything she put her mind to. Tsubaki was a kind child she didn't like hurting people and she never saw the point in learning Taijutsu until right after Tsubaki had turned 8…

Slowly the sound of her mother and sister sparring had faded into the distance as she got lost in her thoughts remembering that awful day, Tsubaki recalled how she thought she was going to die…

Tsubaki remembered playing in the market with all of mine a Sarake's friends I was only just 8, (laughter) "I got to go home guys it's getting late!" "Oh come on Tsubaki! Do you always do what your told?" (more laughter) "Go on run home to your mommy!" 'I'll show them!' Against her better judgment Tsubaki decided to stay out late, which wouldn't have been a problem normally had there not been strange rouge ninja in the area.

These rouge ninja were collecting children for the slave trade her mother had heard stories from neighboring villages of little girls being kidnaped and sold into the sex slave trade, she had warned her girls to be careful and that she wanted them home before dark from now on. Tsubaki hadn't listened to her mother however. Thankfully Sarake was training in the area and keeping an eye on her little sister.

Sarake was about to go and grab her little sister to go home and she was going to tell all those kids to go home until the unthinkable happened. She heard their screams all of the kids running in different directions trying to escape the grasps of grown men, ninja.

Sarake didn't panic she kept out of sight looking for her little sister all of the villagers that heard the commotion came outside, the mothers screamed their children's names while the fathers moved to try and get their daughters back. The rouge ninja's placed their swords and kunai knifes to the young girls necks and threatened to kill them if the men came any closer.

Sarake Climbed up on the roof behind the attackers and assessed the situation She wasn't sure what she should do first but she knew she had the element of surprise. Sarake decided to look for who she believed was the leader behind the whole thing. The man that was the leader was not the one holding her sister… she had to decide does she take out the man who dared to touch her baby sister or does she attempt to save everyone?

She had made her decision and now held the leader hostage with her katana at his throat. "Tell your mongrels to let the girls go…" They all started to laugh, "You're just a little girl" Tsubaki struggled in the man's arms and called out to Sarake, "Onee-chan!" The Leader moved and knocked Sarake off balance attacking her she dogged and he yelled out to the other, "Your sister I assume kill her…"

Sarake watched in horror and suddenly everything slowed down, her vision red, Sarake flipped a rock up from the ground with her sword and using her chakra was able to chuck the stone at the man's wrist causing him to drop the kunai knife that had just started to cut her little sisters throat. Everything happened so fast none of the villagers understood what happened.

Sarake used her only Katana and threw it with immense accuracy piercing the mans throat and effectively killing the man who had dared to touch her baby sister. That was the first time she had ever hurt, the first person she had ever killed and she was only 8 years old… Sarake killed 5 more people that same night, she saved all of her peers that night.

She ran home carrying her sister he looked so terrified of what she had just witnessed. Sakura cried when she saw Sarake's eyes and cried even more when she found out what had just happened to both of her girls… None of the villagers mentioned anything about Sarake's eyes She doesn't think they noticed them. And Tsubaki never asked any questions about them so she never told her why her big sister had those eyes.

Tsubaki snapped out of her flashback of what had happened. She had promised herself that she would never let something like that happen to her again, she loved her big sister and was thankful Sarake was able to save her. She admired her big sister and loved to watch her and her mother spar, it was like all those stories her mother read to them when they were younger came to life.

"Oi, Haha, shimai!" Her mother and sister stopped sparring to look and see why they were called, "Come on, I'll make dinner!" Sakura huffed and spoke, "Thank goodness, I think you would have beaten me if I had to go any longer" Both Sakura and Sarake bowed, "You go easy on me mother, one day you'll have to try your absolute hardest against me."

Sakura laughed wrapping her arm around Sarake's shoulder both walking back towards the house following behind Tsubaki, "If I tried my hardest Sarake we wouldn't have a hill left to train on" Both of them laughed, Sarake remembered what her mother did to a large bolder once, 'I bet I could do that now too…'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke had gotten his first real lead in 13 years. He was in the Land of tea and now he was heading south, near the large village of Minatocho he was told she was just south of that village. 'I can't believe she's been this close to the land of fire all this time.' He was told by a woman that the girl in the picture of team seven looked just like another little girl Tsubaki and that she is a spitting image of her mother.

'So there is a pink-et Uchiha in this world, hn… I'm coming for you both Sakura.' Sasuke was filled with excitement he's been searching for thirteen years and finally he thinks he's found them. He ran all night it's taken him 2 days but he thinks he made it to the village he was searching for, 'finally'

He walked around the little village searching for pink hair. He is rather frustrated at this point, tired and hungry he's to annoyed to sit down and eat. But he sees a little tea shop and he can't help but notice they are selling fresh tomatoes along with many other veggies. He walks in and sits down. The waitress walks over, "Hi my name's Yuki what can I get you?" she said with a smile.

Sasuke spoke tiredly, "your best black tea and…" She tilted her head at the scary looking man, "and?" Sasuke scoffed, "And a fresh tomato along with salt and pepper…" 'Strange man isn't he?' "You got it!" Sasuke pulled out the picture of team seven, 'You got to be here…' instead of Yuki serving him his order a young girl came with his tray, "Black tea and a fresh tomato?" Sasuke wondered why she bothered asking because he was the only one in the little shop, "Aa"

As the young girl was setting his order down in front of the Uchiha she noticed the picture he had set down on the edge of the picture, "huh, funny." Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean, I just, um… I saw your picture and it looks an awful lot like my friend Tsubaki…" Sasuke's eyes opened wide, Tsubaki he remembered it as the potential name of his child.

The girl left before he could say anything to her, when he finished his food and tea the same little girl came back to collect everything. Sasuke wasn't sure if Sakura would give their child his last name or hers. He thought of how dangerous it would have been to give the child his last name, so he went with the smarter choice and asked the young girl "Could you tell me where I can find the Haruno's"

She nodded and directed him that he would find their house on the top of the ill that overlooked the small village. "Sasuke didn't acknowledge her instead just left her the money he owed and a rather large tip. "Oh sir, don't you want your change back?"... "hn" and he walked out headed towards the tall hill.

Walking up the hill's winding pathway he started to get nervous for the first time he could ever really remember. As he reached the top Sasuke saw a pink hair, 'Sakura' it wasn't until he saw her stand that he realized that she was far too short to be Sakura, 'So I really do have a pink haired daughter' He watched her for a few moments and then started to walk towards her. She turned her head noticing someone walking towards their garden.

Tsubaki put down her gardening tools and started to walk towards the man and Sasuke halted not wanting to scare her off. She didn't look afraid of him, but he had this reingan covered by bandages just in case, 'She looks just like Sakura at that age… 13' "Hi!" She smiled brightly at him, 'Her mothers smile…' "Hello…"

Tsubaki couldn't help but notice how guarded he looked, "Your eye, is it hurt?" Sasuke Shook his head no, and noticed she looked puzzled. She was scanning him up and down and so he descided to elaborate remembering that they were healers, "If I don't cover this eye I get headaches…" Tsubaki smiled and grabbed his arm dragging him behind her "We have just the thing for that!"

"I would take you to the healing hut but my mother has that under construction for the time being" Sasuke followed her to the steps of what she called home, It was smaller than the home he grew up in but for Sakura being a single parent he couldn't help but think she's done a good job. He's a little upset that his daughter thinks it's okay to just walk up to strange men what if he had wanted to kidnap her?

"Oh and take off your shoes before you come in please"-"hn."- "Tsubaki paused and looked at the tall man, "huh, and here I thought only my sister responded in grunts like that." Sasuke didn't move, 'Sister?' "Oi, Sarake! Onee-chan! You in here?" She called out. "She must be by the river or something, come sit down!"

Sasuke sat down at the table with his legs crossed and looked around, it reminded him of his own kitchen as a child… "You're a little young to be treating people, aren't you?" He watched as she climbed the counter to reach some jars that were stored high. "Ha! I am a great medic I'll have you know my mother has been teaching me medical ninjutsu sense I was 7 which is nearly 5 years before she started!"

Sasuke listened to the girl as she went on, "I just turned 13 not too long ago, and I'm going to become the best medical ninja in history! Even better than the 5th Hokage!" Sasuke spoke under his breath, "your mother is a better medical ninja than she ever was…" Tsubaki froze and turned her head to look at the man, she then hopped off the counter with her supplies in hand. "You know my mother?"

Sasuke looked the girl in the eyes, should he tell her who he really is or lie. "Yes, I knew her." Tsubaki started making the medicine she had committed this one to memory because her sister needed it quite often. "I've never met anyone that knew mother outside of this village I always thought she grew up here, I never really asked…"

Sasuke just listened to the girl not really being a big talker he didn't know what to say to the girl. "Say, what did you say your name was?" Sasuke didn't respond he just stared at the girl. Tsubaki finally stopped and looked at the man wondering why he hadn't answered. It was then when Sasuke's eyes met beautiful emerald ones that he decided to speak, "Uchiha Sasuke"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

(A/N: Okay so I know it hass been a really long time sense I have uploaded anything but I'm crossing my fingers so let me know what you thought I know I jumped around a lot and I hope you guys were ablre to keep up with this Sasuke finally gets to meet his daughters after 13 years, what do you think will happen next? What would you like to see happen?

Reviews are wanted so please like and subscribe I promise I will be updating this as I have time ( being in college doesn't leave me with much time) Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction so far, I'm sorry it has been so many years sense I've decided to start writing again. So pulling a page out of Kakashi's book; I ran into an old woman who needed help and a black cat crossed my path….

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke looked the girl in the eyes, should he tell her who he really is or lie. "Yes, I knew her." Tsubaki started making the medicine she had committed this one to memory because her sister needed it quite often. "I've never met anyone that knew mother outside of this village I always thought she grew up here, I never really asked…"

Sasuke just listened to the girl not really being a big talker he didn't know what to say to the girl. "Say, what did you say your name was?" Sasuke didn't respond he just stared at the girl. Tsubaki finally stopped and looked at the man wondering why he hadn't answered. It was then when Sasuke's eyes met beautiful emerald ones that he decided to speak, "Uchiha Sasuke"

Tsubaki didn't think anything of the name, 'So Sakura never told her-them about me…' "Well, mister Uchiha-san I'm almost finished." Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the girl, she looked so much like her mother, exactly how he had remembered her… "Drink up!" Sasuke took the cup and drank it quickly, if it was anything like her mother's remedies it was bound to taste horrible, thankfully the girl handed him some water just seconds later.

Sasuke continued to watch her as she moved to start cleaning up the counter, just then the two heard a door open from the kitchen. Sasuke looked down at his empty cup not wanting to know who had just walked in the house, it wasn't a chakra that he recognized but the air surrounding the person was one he did… coldness.

A girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail as well as tattered wet clothes walked right pass him without even giving him a glance. He immediately noticed blood running down the back of her neck and the fact that she looked pale in comparison to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki hadn't looked up from cleaning until she had started to speak to the girl next to her, "Sarake you'll never guess-" the pink-et looked shocked by the other girls' appearance, "What- Sarake what happened to you!?" Worriedly Tsubaki placed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead and then moved to assumingly check her pulse, "Your clothes are all wet and you look so pale!" Sarake retorted snappily, "I'm fine Imoto."

Sarake turned to grab a cup and it was then that her little pink haired sister kicked into full blown medic, "Sit down right now!" Sarake looked at her puzzled, "Right now! You're bleeding you idiot!" Sarake continued to look at the girl like she was crazy until she felt her little family's talent of brute force pulling her down to kneel by the table, "Your head, Sarake what happened to your head?"

Tsubaki got to work on her big sister using her chakra her hands glowed green and Sarake's head started to feel much better, 'No wonder I had a headache.' "Are you going to answer me or not?" Sarake thought about it for a moment, 'if I don't you're never going to shut up…'-"I was training… it happens." Tsubaki gave her sister a scolding look, "You need to be more careful, what are you going to do when I or mother aren't around to heal you?"

Sarake turned to face Tsubaki and gave her a questioning raised eyebrow, "I'll heal myself." Tsubaki was at a loss for words, she knew she was the better healer but Sarake was great at everything she did even when she didn't work as hard. "That's not the point!"- "Your point is invalid, Imoto." Tsubaki huffed and stayed silent. Sarake returned her gaze and met the eye of a dark-haired man, she couldn't help but notice how quiet he was.

And the way that he was looking into her eyes, like he was searching for something… "What were you trying to tell me before?" Tsubaki couldn't remember at first, "Oh! I said you never guess who's sitting across from you! He knows mom!" Sasuke watched as Sarake's face turned from slightly annoyed/curious to a more alert and fixed gaze on himself. She watched him carefully waiting for her little sister to continue.

"I'm sorry how rude of me I forgot to introduce the two of you!" Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed, 'That was a completely different reaction than Tsubaki had, to knowing that I knew their mother' Sarake was on edge her mother had warned her that if anyone knew her to deny it, to run. "Mister Uchiha this is Sarake; Sarake, Uchiha-san"

Sasuke watched the girl carefully looking for any sign of change. While Sarake pulled off the Uchiha mask of indifference perfectly, 'He's… Uchiha but that would mean that he's our… Mother said he never knew about us though, was she wrong? How did he find us!? This could be bad, he's too strong if he wanted to take us he could… Tsubaki, I have to get Tsubaki out of here right now.'

Sarake remembered that in the back corner of the healing hut Her mother had a to go bag always ready, it had letters addressed to the two girls about needing to run and there was one with Tsubaki's name on it that she would surly read if she saw it…

"Imoto, In the hut you will find my bag in the right back corner in the bottom drawer, you will find my pill box I left in the outer pocket get it for me, will you?" Tsubaki stopped her menstruations and jumped up happy to do something for her big sister, "Sure thing!" she spoke with a bright smile, "Be right back!" Sarake just nodded her head, "Aa."

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the raven-haired girl, she looked nothing like her mother… Sarake couldn't decide on what to do next, should she stall until she feels her sister's chakra start to leave or do something now? The two were just staring at one another Sasuke with his arms folded across his chest and Sarake with her fingers entwined and brought up to her mouth, just like Sasuke when he was her age. And that's when he realized she was like looking into a mirror a spitting image of himself.

"You're twins." Sarake just kept her gaze fixed on him watching his every move, "Aa."-'Apparently she isn't much of a talker either' All of a sudden Sarake felt her sisters chakra spike and disappear, she noticed that Sasuke's eyes had moved in the direction that it came from. Sarake knew he felt it too. "So what brings you to my home?"

Tsubaki had done as Sarake asked of her but did not find her pills, instead she found a letter addressed to her and had decided to open it… She read it to herself.

'Dearest Tsubaki,

I love you so much. If you are reading this then It means that you need to run, listen to your big sister. There are bad people in this world that would want to hurt your mother and in turn will hurt you. I moved to this land when I found out that I was pregnant with you. My entire village believes that I died before you were born. Be cautious of anyone who mentions my name, run if they tell you that they know me. Your sister knows what she is doing, I love you so be safe my dear. Now go, run as fast as you can and keep going until you are safe, RUN!'

Tsubaki Was shocked she tried to remember everything her mother taught them to stay hidden as that would be her best defense. 'Concealing my chakra isn't that hard, I can do this! Be careful Sarake!' She realized now that her sister hadn't sent her there to grab her some pills because clearly this wasn't her sisters bag. Tsubaki threw the bag on her shoulders and began to run away from the village and towards the neighboring village her mother was at.

Sasuke wasn't a fool, he knew Tsubaki had just fled and that Sarake knew something, he didn't answer her soon enough before she decided to speak, "Your bag was open when I walked into the kitchen." Sasuke squinted his eyes, 'Where are you getting at…' she continued, "I saw that your headband, you're from the hidden leaf village" Sasuke replied calmly, "So is your mother."

Sarake squinted back at him in return, "My mother is dead." Anyone else would have believed her, but an Uchiha can tell when another Uchiha is lying, "If that were the case you wouldn't be alive." Sarake knew her other bluffs were not going to work with this man. "You're here to kill her." Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, "No."

Sarake didn't believe him, "Then why are you here?" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into his daughters, "To find you, and now I have." Sarake wasn't sure what to say, "So what now?" Sasuke got up from the table and stood, "Now I take you home." Sarake stood to face the older Uchiha, "And what make you think that you can take me?"

Sasuke twitched in the slightest and Sarake saw that as a threat, she moved fast enough that Sasuke wasn't prepared when the table moved across the floor towards him only to hit him in the knees, Sarake jumped into the air trying to land a kick on the Uchiha but he dogged her effectively sidestepping the young girl.

Sarake was equally surprised by his speed. Sasuke was backed up to the wall when the wooden floorboards splintered from the force of her kick in all directions. Sarake ran through the kitchen door and out the back, Sasuke had followed her outside. Sarake took her stance knowing taijutsu would be her only real strength that he did not have. Sasuke didn't really want to fight his own daughter so he thought he might try to scare the girl.

"I rival that of any Kage, do you really think that you can fight me?" Sarake lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes, and smirked. Sasuke glared wondering what she could be thinking after a moment the girl spoke while letting her head rise, "I wouldn't Underestimate me Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke was surprised hearing his first name, because he knew that neither Tsubaki or himself had said his first name to her…

Sarake Let her eyes be seen finally, "After all I am your daughter." It was then Sasuke saw his kekkei genkai reflected in her eyes… 'She's only 13…' Sarake saw the look of shock written all over his face 'Maybe he didn't know that he had children? No, no that's not it…' Sasuke was still in shock, she was only 13 and she had a fully activated sharingan… 'There's no mistaking it she has three tomoe spinning in her eyes…'

She got tired of waiting and decided to make the first move, Sarake moved to hit the ground. Fragments of rubble and dirt flew in Sasuke general direction, with his own sharingan active he was able to easily dodge everything that came at him. Sarake appeared behind Sasuke in a flash and landed a blow to his side, sending him about 30 yards in the opposite direction. Sasuke was hurting even more once he was stopped by half of his body being imbedded into a tree.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire how Sakura's technique had been amplified by the use of a sharingan wielder. Sasuke started to treat it like a sparring match, getting up Sasuke was certain that he had broken more than a few ribs, he wasn't going to let his daughter show him up, but he wasn't going to seriously injure her either. She was giving him a hell of a hard time, she was very fast and Sasuke knew if anyone else had been facing the girl they would have likely been close to death by now…

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Tsubaki had been running for nearly 2 hours now and she could feel her thighs burning from exhaustion, she was so close to her mother so she couldn't stop now. 'Mom will help Sarake don't worry!' after about 40 more minutes of running Tsubaki had finally made it.

She pushed herself to move as quickly as she could when she saw pink hair in the market, 'Mom!' Tsubaki cried out, "Mother!" Sakura turned her head not expecting to see her daughter, Tsubaki trying to catch her breath was bent over painting in front of her mother, "Tsubaki, what are you doing here? What's-" Sakura's eyes opened wide when she noticed what bag her daughter was carrying on her back, "Where's your sister? What happened!?"

Tsubaki explained everything that she could remember, Sakura was in panic when Tsubaki told her that a man with pale white skin and long black hair had showed up, the first person she thought of was Orochimaru sense the Sasuke she remembered never had long hair. "What did you say his name was?" Tsubaki shook her head in frustration, I can't remember…"

Sakura picked her daughter up and started to run carrying her on her back. 'I'm coming Sarake, hold on baby!'

As Sakura neared her home she felt the earth shake and what sounded like boulders being crushed, then they heard the sound of trees crashing. Sakura let out a tear and let Tsubaki droop off of her back trying to run faster leaving Tsubaki to struggle keeping up with her mother, "No Tsubaki, stay here!" Tsubaki stopped watching as her mother dropped from the trees to start running on the ground, she felt useless…

Sakura ran towards the sounds of fighting and started to hear the clanking of metal, the sounds were coming from the river where her and her little Sarake use to train, 'I'm almost there!' Sakura stopped at the edge of the forest only to see her Sarake fighting a man with long black hair, and then they turned and Sakura saw the face of the mysterious man, "Sasu-ke…" she whispered, Sakura gulped and yelled "SASUKE!" Sasuke stopped the flow of his katana and looked to where his name had been called, 'Sakura!'

Sarake used that moment of him being distracted to knock his katana from his hand and punched him in the jaw sending him flying as his body did flips and tumbled through the water, Sakura watched in horror, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whipped her head towards her daughter, "Sarake, matte!" Sarake stopped and watched as her mother approached the river her mother yelled out to her, "Are you alright!?" Sarake was exhausted her chakra low and nodded, "Aa."

Sarake watched as her mother's path turned from heading towards her to Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he was floating face down in the water until he began to gradually move to get up, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was finally at his side. This wasn't how she had imagined him to meet his daughters, or for her to finally see him after all these years.

If Sasuke could have talked he's sure that he would have but, his jaw was numb. Sakura tried her hardest to get him to speak but all he could do is nod and even that was hard. Sasuke was never taken off guard but as Sarake had said, she was his daughter after all…

Sarake realized Sasuke wasn't a danger or at least her mother thought he wasn't and for now that was enough. She could feel the worry in her sister's chakra and with what little strength she had she walked off to go find her. Sakura was walking towards the river bank hauling a rather out of it Sasuke along with her.

Sakura turned her attention towards her two daughters as they came out of the brush, she was about to give them orders but when she opened her mouth Sarake cut her off, "I'll help you carry him." Sakura noticed her daughter limping and watched as Tsubaki ran towards the house.

"I told Tsubaki to prepare the guest bedroom for him."- "Thank you."-"Mother?"- Sakura was assessing Sasuke as they helped him walk, "Yes, what is it?" "How are you going to tell Tsubaki that he is our father."

Sakura looked astounded, 'I never told her who her father was…' Sasuke managed to snicker at the young girls' question. "What, makes you think that?" "Don't treat me like a child mother. I've known sense I was 9 who my father was. The moment you told me the name of my kekkei genkai I've been trying to find out more."

Looking at the ground Sakura felt like she hardly knew her own daughter, so cold towards her own mother… 'I should have known she would have been curious.' "I suppose I'll tell her when she asks." Sarake noticed how her mother didn't want to think about what she had just said. "I followed your orders."-"I know you did, thank you for keeping your sister safe."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura and Tsubaki were healing a rather reluctant Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but think his mouth was the last thing they should have healed, for then he wouldn't have been able to argue with them so much.

Sasuke sat up looking into the older pink-ets eyes, "Sakura, my ribs will heal on their own." While Sakura was trying to gently push Sasuke back down, her daughter Tsubaki had just finished making powdered chakra infused bone healer.

Tsubaki Mixed it into his ginger lemon tea, and handed it to him. "It's rather bitter but it'll be good for you, I'm sure mother will leave you be if you drink it…"-"hn." Sasuke grabbed the cup and gave the girl a nod silently thanking her efforts.

Sakura continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes not sure what she was searching for… "Tsubaki." The young girl was cleaning up her work area, "Yes mother?" Sakura And Sasuke stared at each other in the darkening room, as the sun was almost set.

Tsubaki had been waiting several moments for a response from her mother, "Mom?" Sakura blinked a few times pulling her gaze away from the older Uchiha, "Light the candles in the room would you dear?" once Tsubaki did as she was asked she made to walk out of the room, "Is there anything else I can help with mother?"

Sakura didn't glance back at her daughter, "Thank you for today, you were very brave." Sasuke watched his pink-et daughters' reaction to the comment, she flinched down looking at the floor biting her lip, her hair falling effectively covering her eyes. "I merely did as I was told."

Sasuke noted his daughter had the same talent as her mother, as he could practically hear the fake smile in her voice. Sasuke watched as she slid the door shut behind her. Sasuke was left wondering why she would react in that way. His gaze didn't leave the door for a few moments before he returned his gaze back to Sakura.

She was kneeling next to him as he laid on the tatami mat, Sakura had her hands gripping her yukata with her head down. Sasuke couldn't see her eyes as they were hiding behind her beautifully long locks. Sasuke watched her as she began to have barely visible trembles while he saw her silent tears fall into her lap.

Sasuke held back a grunt as he attempted to sit up slightly supporting his weight on his forearm. He didn't say anything, he just lifted her head by her chin and moved her hair out of her eyes, caressing her cheek and whipping away her tears.

Sakura continued to silently cry as she turned her head slightly away from the Uchiha, closing her eyes. "Sakura." He spoke in a hushed tone, trying to sooth the beautiful woman before him. She didn't respond, she was afraid her voice wouldn't work properly.

"Sakura… Look at me." Sakura tried to wipe all the tears away before she opened her eyes to look at him. Finally, her eyes opened while she was trying to hold back her sniffling. She was looking at him but not how he wanted. "Look me in the eyes."

Sakura did as she was told, and almost started to cry again. She has missed him for so long, she always imagined what she would say to him once she saw him again, but nothing went as she would imagine. Sasuke gave her a saddened look, the Sakura he remembered was always happy to see him. He was tired of being the reason for her tears.

Sasuke brought her forehead to his looking her in the eyes as the contact surprised her, he was trying to find a way to loosen those lips of hers, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her strawberry locks gently putting his lips to her soft and quivering ones.

Her emerald eyes widened and at first, she did not return the kiss, her gaze softened as she heatedly returned the ravens passion filled touches. Sasuke kept their lips attached as he laid back down pulling her with him. Sakura straddled the Uchiha giving into every emotion she felt for the man of her children.

Sasuke moved to make quick work of her yukata removing her sash and pulling the garment off her left shoulder. The dark-haired raven moved his knees up to keep his blossom from moving off him as she sat back still straddling her lover.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke sat up, pulling her to his chest while kissing her neck. Sakura threw her head back gripping his shoulders and moaned his name, "Sasuke…kun." Sasuke let out a heavy sigh breathing out her name, "Sakura…"

Sasuke was ravishing her neck, shoulders, and face with kisses. While he loved that his blossom was back in his arms he wanted more. At some point her yukata was ripped off her body leaving Sasuke to fumble with her bra. It was off her in just a few moments. Sasuke took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it with feather like touches.

Sakura moaned, 'It's been so long sense I've been touched like this…' Sasuke flipped their positions in his craze and Sakura gasped in surprise while Sasuke grunt as the fast motion hurt his already fractured ribs. Sakura noticed this, "Are you alright?" He could see the concern in her eyes.

Putting a hand on the center of his chest Sakura pushed the raven off her making him sit up straight as he was straddling her. Looking down at the pink-et he took in the sight before him, 'She looks as beautiful as the first day I had her…' He watched as he could see the medic look returning to her eyes.

Sakura's glowing green hand made its way to try and heal the ravens hurt ribs. Sasuke smacked her hand away and grabbed both of her wrists pinning them next to the sides of her head. Sakura looked up wide-eyed at the Uchiha, she remembered that hungry look in his eyes…

Sasuke took in the sight before him, he had his woman pinned below him, dominating her. Her big doe eyes staring up at him, her long luscious hair sprawled out around her, he found himself liking her long hair, it reminded him of their days in Team 7.

However, her body had changed so much even from thirteen years ago, having baring twins only made her body even more appealing to the raven. Her hips were much wider while her waist stayed the same, her boobs were much bigger than they were before as well, "Your beautiful"

The pink-et started to blush at the comment, his heavy gaze not helping much. "Sasuke, I.." the pink-et let out a surprised yelp when one of Sasuke's hands smacked her boob, "What did you call me?" Sakura had a flashback from their first and only encounter…

' _ **"Now, now Sasuke surely you didn't think you were the only one who picked up a few skills over the years? I've certainly grown in more ways than one, wouldn't you agree?". She placed kisses on his muscular chest as she reached down and grabbed his very well endowed manhood. She teased his 9 in dick by using her thumb circling the head of his member; pumping him slowly in a dramatically drawn out motion. Sasuke was twirling her pink locks in his hand when he roughly grabbed a fistful of hair and nipped at her bruised lip asking for entrance. She gave in willingly moaning at the rough touch. He kept his hold on her hair only to roughly plunge three fingers into her already dripping sex.**_

 _ **Sakura's Lips broke from his own to let out a scream of both pleasure and pain. Sasuke nearly spoke out in a tranquil unnerving voice, "I must have driven you mad a while ago for you to forget how to properly address me, my Sakura-**_ _ **chan**_ _ **?" Sakura griped his member suddenly leaving him to growl out her name with squinted eyes pointed heatedly meeting her own scheming look, "Gomen,**_ _ **Sa-su-ke-kun…"**_ _ **He stealthily managed to maneuver himself so that hiss length was directly beneath her soaking sex. He gripped her hips pulling her roughly to his bare chest as he rolled them over so that he was on top and between her legs.**_ '

Sasuke brought his beautiful pink-et out of her little daydream griping both of her nipples between his thumbs pinching, squeezing, and pulling them. Sakura arched her back her mouth opening into an 'O' like shape, she grabbed onto his hands moaning his name "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke let go of her nipples after she had properly spoken his name in favor of sitting back between her legs, "Good girl… Sa-ku-ra-chan" Sakura watched his lips move with hazy eyes as she breathed heavily. The raven let a calloused hand drag across the contours of her body starting from her neck, traveling down to left leg bending he knee keeping it close to his body, never once letting his gaze leave her jade eyes…

Slowly and teasingly he slid the pink-ets lavender silk panties off her lush, toned thighs. Sakura gave him a pouting look when he pushed her down wanting her to stay on her back. "Oi, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke siting with his thighs under her own pulled back staring at what was his, "Nani?"

The moment she opened her mouth to speak Sasuke put two fingers in her center, "It's not-Aah!" Sasuke viciously started to pump his fingers into her dripping cunt, 'Oh dear god it's been so long!' Sakura propped herself up on her elbows moaning. "It's not what?... Sa-ku-ra."

"Y-your…pants…t-the-they're still…on" Sakura couldn't help but moan out every word, she had forgotten how good the shinobi was with his hands. "Hn." Sasuke abruptly stopped and pulled his fingers out of the wonton girl and she wined in protest. He ignored her and made quick work of his pants and undergarments.

Sasuke was still between her legs, one hand on her knee and the other stroking his massive cock. Sakura stared at how big he was, she had almost forgotten, it has been over a decade sense she's had sex let alone seen the man naked. 'Has he always been that big?' She was surprised by his 10in long 4in girth.

Sasuke wasted no time in lining his cock up with her dripping cunt and started to rub the tip on her clit, rubbing back and forth. "Aah! Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke started to push into the girl, hovering his body over hers. Kissing the pink-et behind the ear, sucking, he whispered into her ear before moving slowly inch by inch.

"Shhh…" His breath tickled her neck and she moaned, he remembered then just how sensitive her neck was and latched on, making her moan excessively, once fully inside her he whispered in his low silky voice, "I love you" Her eyes snapped open gripping his back as she felt him pull almost all the way out only to roughly pound himself back into her core.

Sakura's nails dug into his back as she moaned loudly, her sounds muffled as he put her lips over hers, pausing his hip he pulled up just barely above her face, his shoulder length hair falling into her face, "You have to be quiet, you wouldn't want the kids to get curious, now would you?" Sakura had almost forgotten about them in the heat of the moment, she had never had to worry about such things before.

The raven smirked, and he started to fuck the pink-et even rougher, she let out quiet moans from then on, scraping his back with her long nails and biting into his shoulder as his hips moved with such speed and power…

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Tsubaki had joined her older sister out on the porch, saying nothing. They both just sat there staring into the distance. It was always a beautiful sight, from their hill they could see their small fishing town as the waves crashed into the sandy shores. They could see the village children playing on the beach as the men dragged in their catch for the day and the women were keeping busy in the market place.

"Sarake?" the raven-haired girl leaned back to rest on her hands, "Nani?" Tsubaki swung her legs nervously fidgeting with her hands as she looked at the ground. "Who is that man?" The older girl closed her eyes taking in a deep breath holding it for a few seconds before letting it out, and sighed. She was trying to decide if she should tell her sister or let them do it.

In the end she decided it was best to just ignore her. Tsubaki tried a different approach, "Why did you have me run?" Sarake turned her head to look at her baby sister, blinked and just gave her an empty stare. "Because."-"tsk"

Tsubaki stood up in anger, her hands animated as she yelled at the always ever so calm raven, "It's not fair, you and mom are always treating me like a child! I mean, she practically complemented me on running away today, and I know you're hiding something from me! Just admit it. You like that I'm weaker than you! You like that you get all of mother's praise while I get left with nothing! I'm left with nothing but walking in your shadow! And I-"

"Imoto…" Tsubaki was cut off and just noticed her sister was standing in front of her, 'But, when… She was just sitting…' Sarake spoking in a chillingly low and distant tone, "You and I are flesh and blood. I am always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you _hate_ me. That's what big sisters are for."

Tsubaki clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, looking down at the ground, "Ne-chan…"-"Hn." Tsubaki made a bold move to try and hit her sister in the face, but the older countered her easily watching as the younger fell face first, "Aah!"-(thud) The little pink-et turned onto her bum rubbing her soon to be bruised face, anger written all over her face, "I hate you!"

Sarake looked up to the now darkened sky and closed her eyes, "Aa, shite iru." Tsubaki stood running past her older sister Sarake saw a small tear fly by as well. Turning sideways she watched as the pink-et ran off into the forest, she didn't bother trying to stop her.

Sarake decided she was going to make some tea for herself. Walking back into the home she heard a thud come from the room her father was in. Expertly the young raven walked over to the room silently, she started to hear what sounded like a woman moaning. As she approached the room she slid the door open without the two noticing and saw a sight she wished she could purge from her mind.

If the young girl didn't know what sex was she knew more than she wanted to in that moment. As quickly as she could she walked towards the kitchen but not before she stepped on something. Looking down at the floor, she saw the damage she had done to the kitchen when the fight between her and her father ensued. 'I'll need to fix this before mother gets angry.'

Before she could start on her tea she had to first make a pathway to the counters… Sarake walked past the dreaded room her parents were in to the back room to grab some carpeting. All the while trying to block out the subtle noises coming from their guestroom. It was in this moment she wished her sense were not so attuned.

Piecing the floor back together as best she could she then laid the carpeting over the splintered floor in hopes that no one would receive injuries until she could properly fix it. Unlike her sister, the raven loved sweets, it was her weakness. Only after several scoops of sugar could she bring herself to drink hardly any tea.

Sarake was thinking about everything that had happened that day and everything that was said and there was one thing that troubled her, something her father had said… ' **"why are you here?" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into his daughters, "To find you, and now I have." Sarake wasn't sure what to say, "So what now?" Sasuke got up from the table and stood, "Now I take you home."** ', 'Take us home…'

'I can only infer that he must mean the leaf village… from what I've read that is where the Uchiha originated from… I can learn more about my eyes from him. But do I really want to go to the great nations?... No, no I don't really care about that. But I don't really care to be used either. If Tsubaki and I are taken back there with him undoubtedly they will expect her to become a ninja.'

'She'll either protest leaving the only home she has ever known, or be thrilled that she has a father now. If she is happy about going wherever he goes then she will do one of two things, become a ninja on a three-man squad or work in a hospital. Hospital work would suit her best but due to her little outburst she will most likely attempt to contend with me…'

'In which case I could try one of two things, if I refuse to become a ninja it will likely detour her, however if that doesn't work I'll have no choice but to become higher ranking than her and force her into hospital work. Maybe I could challenge her, make a bet… she hates to lose.' (sigh)

Sipping on some more tea Sarake heard what sounds to be the start of a storm. The rain droplets being easily heard hitting their roof, 'She'll be home any minute now…' Sure enough a rather rough looking Tsubaki stormed into the house walking down the hall way to take a shower. 'She didn't notice mom it seems…'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura was curled next to Sasuke on his good side with his muscular arm holding her close to his body. She was playing with his hair as she was staring at his handsome features her other hand rubbing circles on his toned abs. Sasuke continued to stare up at the ceiling. Sakura couldn't help but be drawn to his purple rippled eye, he had taken off the bandages earlier and she was curious.

"Sasuke-kun…"-"Hn?"… "What, happened… I mean your eye. How did it happen…" Sasuke turned to face the pink-et stroking her face with his free hand. "Kakashi sent me a rather cryptic letter. I thought something bad had happened to you… I was furious." Sakura had a look of guilt on her face, "Don't be mad at Kakashi… he didn't know what I had planned."

"That's exactly why I'm mad. He should have known, and he should have known better to tell me sooner." Sakura wanted to say how it was all her fault but she knew that look and tone left no room for any real argument with him.

"Sakura… Thank you." Sakura gave him a questioning look, not sure for what he was talking about. "Thank you for keeping my family safe." Sakura gave a faint smile, her eyes starting to water, "Our family, it's our family Sasuke-kun."

"We should get some sleep" the pink-et spoke in a hushed voice, Sasuke kissed her on the forehead, "Aa." Sasuke let the girl get comfortable before he spoke, "I want to take you all home as soon as possible." Sakura wasn't sure what he meant by home, "Home?"-"To the leaf village… I've been able to go back for some time now." Sakura was surprised to say the least; how would her girls take it… "We'll talk about it in the morning…"

Sasuke wasn't sure what she meant by that. There wasn't much to talk about. The leaf wanted him home and it was their rightful home as well. Besides it would be safer for them to live under the protection of large quantities of shinobi. He can't help but think they're lucky no one had tried to kill his elder daughter, she has had her eyes for quite some time, and she used hem very well. She's had to of had practice with them outside of sparing…

It's not safe for any Uchiha especially after the war… people feel threatened just at the mere mention of the clan, due to the devastating effects of that power during the war. They were going to live in the Leaf Village weather they liked it or not, they just didn't know it yet.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Author speaking: End of chapter four! Sorry it has been so long! I hope you like it, please like and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: _It's not safe for any Uchiha especially after the war… people feel threatened just at the mere mention of the clan, due to the devastating effects of that power during the war. They were going to live in the Leaf Village weather they liked it or not, they just didn't know it yet._

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura tried her best to move out from under Sasuke's arm without waking him. Sasuke woke up the moment her body drifted from his own, he pretended to be sleeping to placate her 'Where is she going this early in the morning.' Sakura tip toed her way to the door looking back fondly at her man, 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'

She chuckled to herself sliding the door behind her. Slowly she made her way down the hall to her room to get a change of clothes. Getting dressed for a relaxing day, she had some cleaning to do and gardening to tend to. Before the pink haired woman did anything else she walked back down the hall way to check on her daughters.

Sliding the first door open she watched her strawberry pink daughter breath slowly as she laid curled in a ball under her covers. Sakura walked over to the sleeping girl stroking her hair. While stroking, the girls head she noticed first that she felt hot to the touch and secondly a bruised forehead, 'My clumsy girl seems to be running a fever…'

Sakura didn't bother checking her oldest room as it was too late in the morning for her to be sleeping. Besides she saw a light coming from the kitchen as she made her way down the hall. Sakura leaned against the open-door frame watching her raven hair daughter cooking breakfast.

"I hope you only made some for two."- "Four, I'll keep it warmed until they wake." Sakura moved to sit kneeling at the table, pouring herself some tea, "Mr. Uchiha should be up soon." Sarake "Aa. I must have gotten that from him." Sakura paused while sipping her tea. 'What does she mean, how does she…'

Sarake knew what she was thinking, her mother had never told them the identity of their father. "We have the same eyes." Sakura still had the feeling of surprise she always knew her daughter had high deductive abilities but then it left her wondering when and for how long has she known. 'She doesn't seem mad at me at least…'

"When are, you going to tell Tsubaki that he is our father?" Sakura was relieved that the raven hadn't told her little sister, "I think Sasuke and I will tell her together." Said Uchiha had walked into the kitchen giving the little ravens mother a kiss. "Tell who, what?"

Sarake prepared one more plate of eggs and rice for the older Uchiha before setting the bowls/plates on the table. Sitting down the little raven poured herself some more tea and her father, Sasuke nodded his thanks. Sakura took a bite of her food before she answered him, "We need to tell Tsubaki that you're her father."

Sasuke couldn't help but think that it would have been easier if the girl had already known like her sister. "Aa. Sakura?" Sakura didn't hesitate to speak with her mouth full, "Nani?" Sasuke turned his head to look at the pink haired woman giving her a questioning look. "Why didn't you tell her when it was told to Sarake?" the little raven spoke up, "Because she never told me."

Sakura was still confused and so was Sasuke, "Sarake-" the pink-et spoke, "How did you know that Sasuke was your father?" Sarake closed her eyes chewing her food she thought about how she should respond. "I told you." Sakura squinted at the little raven, "Tell me again." Sarake could hear the frustration in her mother's voice, she knew that she wanted the whole story of how she figured it out.

"We have the same eyes." It was Sasuke's turn to investigate, "You knew before you saw my eyes." Sarake chose that moment to start cleaning up, ignoring what her father had stated. Sakura was caught looking between Sasuke's glare and the back of her child's head, "What do you mean by that Sasuke?"

Sasuke glowered at the young girl remember the details of what had happened the day before, ' **"I rival that of any Kage, do you really think that you can fight me?" Sarake lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes, and smirked. Sasuke glared wondering what she could be thinking after a moment the girl spoke while letting her head rise, "I wouldn't Underestimate me Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke was surprised hearing his first name, because he knew that neither Tsubaki or himself had said his first name to her…**

 **Sarake Let her eyes be seen finally, "After all I am your daughter." It was then Sasuke saw his kekkei genkai reflected in her eyes…** '

"Sasuke?" The pink-ets voice brought him out of his thoughts, "She spoke my full name without that information being given to her yesterday, she even admitted to me that she knew I was her father." Sarake continued to wash the dishes not uttering a single word. The pink-et thought to herself, 'How is that possible? I never even told her the clan name…'

"Is that true Sarake?"-"What does it matter?" Sakura stood, slamming her hands on the table, "How could you have known that?"-"He's the only surviving Uchiha thought to exist. Even if my father were another clansman I'd doubt it, considering the clan was slaughtered before you were even a decade old."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say to that, "How long have you known?"-"Sense the mission to the Land of Water…" Sasuke had whipped his head over to Sakura watching as her eyes went wide at the knowledge while he glared a hole through his lovers head, 'What was she thinking? Letting them our daughter go to a nation like that!?'

'She… Sarake was only 9 maybe 10 when that happened…' It was in that moment a very tired and sick looking Tsubaki walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. "Why are you all so loud?" Tsubaki made her way past everyone to grab her breakfast. She then turned to the oldest Uchiha, "You're in my seat."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow at the young girl, he noticed how pale she looked compared to yesterday. "Hn." Sakura moved to go feel the pink-ets forehead, "Still running a fever…" Tsubaki sat across from the man not paying anyone much attention. Sasuke watched as their mother seemed to be whipping something up.

"Put some in your tea." Sakura handed the girl a bowl of freshly grounded herbs. "Thanks mom." Sakura now standing closer to her other daughter who in that moment finished cleaning. She had just noticed her daughter's hands were bandaged, as well as other parts of her little body. Sakura grabbed her daughter below one wrist, Sarake instinctively stepping back to create distance.

Her mother started to undo the bandages… there were burns. Further undoing the bandages, she noted poorly healed bones in her hand, Sarake didn't even flinch. Sakura looked from the hand to Sasuke who was also watching, she didn't miss the look of guilt on his face, "YOU Burnt her!?"

"I burnt myself. It was easily avoidable, though landing that hit would have been impossible if I didn't make sacrifices." Sakura huffed at that comment, and immediately started to heal her. Sasuke chimed in with a smirk on his face, "It was a good connection." Sakura lost her temper with that one, "Don't you encourage it!" Sakura was beyond furious and everyone knew it, "She is just like you! Ever sense she asked me to train her she's wanted nothing but more power, who does that sound like, Hn!? Sasuke!"

"Good." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No, we are not doing this. They are not going to that village!"-"You and I both know it is the safest place for them and I-"-"I said No Sasuke, they are mine, I've protected them for thirteen years without you, You have no say-" Sasuke stood up towering over the female, the Uchiha glare at its best, "So long as they are my flesh and blood I will always have a say, They are Uchiha and I am the head of the Clan, My word is final."

Tsubaki was wide eyed finally putting it together, Sakura matched his glare tenfold never mess with a mother bear and her cubs, "Over my dead body, you-"-"STOP IT!" the young pink-et screamed. Everyone in the room was wide-eyed. "This is how you wanted me to find out that he is my father!?" Sakura had stopped healing Sarake in that moment not wanting to believe her eyes.

Sarake stood up getting between her mother and father, turning to face him "You were supposed to be here to protect us, from everything and you weren't, you weren't there…" the girl was so upset she wasn't sure if she was crying out of happiness, anger, or sadness, "The first day I meet you I think you're here to hurt us, attacking Sarake and now your making demands like you're our father and acting like you've always been our father!? You have no right!"

"If you ever act like that towards my mother again, I'll kill you myself!" Tsubaki was out of breath, panting she was seeing red she was so angry. She saw the look of surprise on Sasuke's face a look like he felt sorry for her. Tsubaki turned her head slightly to look her mother and sister directly in the face, the same look was coming from them too, 'Why are they staring at me like that, it's okay for them to yell but not me?'

Tsubaki was taken aback when her sister gave her a strong and strange hug, Sarake was trying to not let her unbandaged open wounded arm touch anything when she embraced the young girl. "Gomen, imoto…" Tsubaki wasn't angry anymore yet everywhere she looked it was painted red… 'What's wrong with my eyes?'

Tsubaki turned her body slightly still being held by her elder sister. She looked into the sink water not yet drained and was surprised by her reflection, "M-my eyes… they're-"-"Sharingan, it's your kekkei genkai, passed on by the Uchiha bloodline."- Sasuke spoke in a calm voice, putting a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. Tsubaki started to freak out when the room was still just as red, franticly she started to rub her eyes, "Why won't it go away!? I just want it to go away!"

Sarake immediately noticed she feared what she was seeing, it freaked her out the first time too though she would never admit to it. "Calm down imoto." Tsubaki stepped away from her sister 'I can see… everything.' She couldn't control what she was seeing, her vision going from what the human eye could see and being able to see their flow of chakra.

"Stop, just leave me alone! Go away! Stop it, Stop it!" Sakura wasn't sure what was happening, frantically looking to her love, "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan, grabbing the girl by the shoulders coming face to face with her when she opened her eyes, "Sleep." The girl's eyes momentarily broadened before the sharingan deactivated. Sasuke caught the young girl before she passed out.

Sasuke picked the girl up cradling her in his arms instinctively rocking the child slightly as he held her, staring at her angel face as she slept peacefully in his arms curled to his chest gripping his shirt. Sakura was standing close to Sasuke as she moved the girl's hair out of her face concerned about what she had just witnessed, "Is that a normal reaction to the Sharingan?"

He looked to his lover, "I can't say." Sarake chimed in, "She needs to rest."-"Aa." The older raven moved to find her bedroom, Sakura tapped him on the shoulder, "I'll show you the way" Sarake watched as they exited the kitchen, 'well this was an interesting family reunion.' Sarake went to find more bandages and healing ointment to cover her arm in, 'Maybe I can get mother to heal me later…'

Sasuke entered the pink-ets room, laying her gently on the bed pulling the sheets over the sleeping girl. He saw the worry in Sakura's body language and eyes as she hovered over the sleeping girl. Sasuke decided to elaborate, "What I said before…" Sakura was listening very carefully to what he had to say. "I've never heard of an Uchiha awakening their sharingan unless they witnessed something traumatic or they were in the heat of battle."

Sakura grabbed the girls hand stroking it gently, "She has always been very emotional, this was probably traumatic enough for her… she has been sheltered compared to Sarake."-"…I could tell." Sakura let a tear fall, "I never wanted them to have those eyes… I know what those mean."-"It's unavoidable… it's the Uchiha's curse."

"Sasuke… I don't want to fight."-"I overstepped." Sakura knew that the conversation wasn't over, "Does Naruto know about them?"-"No."-"Does he know that I'm alive?"-"Not yet…" Sakura lowered her head, "I see." Sasuke waited to see if she had anything left to say, "Kakashi assured me in accordance with the laws they have no choice but to accept you and the children back into the village."-"I know."

Sasuke couldn't help but ask, at thirteen his eldest daughter had a fully developed sharingan just like his brother. In fact, she was so like Itachi it concerned him. He was left wondering how long it would be until the village realized she was suited for the Anbu, "When did you start Sarake's training?"-"When she was three." Sasuke turned his gaze down to the floor his closed eyes scrunched thinking about the similarities she had with that man.

"And Tsubaki?" Sakura decided to curl up next to her youngest before answering the raven that towered over her. "She wasn't interested in anything but medical ninjutsu until she was around 8, after the day Sarake developed the Sharingan…" Sasuke sat on the bed next to his lover and daughter, "What happened that day?"

It wasn't a day Sakura liked to remember, "Some rouge ninja had been all over these lands abducting young girls for the slave trade. Tsubaki was playing down in the village when they attacked the all the children. Mothers screamed and fathers were unable to do anything about it as their daughters were being held hostage." Sasuke waited for her to continue putting a hand on his lover's thigh.

"I didn't even make it down to the village before Sarake appeared in front of my carrying her baby sister. She was stained in blood and her eyes were distant. She looked like she had seen a ghost, immediately I had noticed the red in her eyes. I felt so guilty after she told me everything that happened…"

Sasuke was still waiting for her to tell him everything, "Sarake was only 8, that day was the first time she had ever attacked anyone in a non-sparing like manner. It was also the first time she had ever killed, and she killed them all. Every, last attacker. The only wound Sarake had was what was done to her heart and mind, causing the sharingan. The only wound Tsubaki had was a small cut to the side of her neck, the beginning part somewhat deep but not deadly."

Sasuke could see the look of sadness in his lover's eyes. "Sarake told me it was **us, or them.** She saved them all, and I believe who ever started to slit Tsubaki's throat was the first person Sarake killed… I also believe that was probably when she awakened the sharingan. I remember her telling me that when Tsubaki's life was threatened all she saw was red…"

The description of that event alone is all Sasuke needed to know that it is for reasons like that that they need the safety that Konohagakure can provide. "It's not your fault, Sakura." She didn't respond, she will always feel guilt over that day, she wasn't there to protect them… She failed.

"Sasuke… go check on her, will you?" Sasuke stood up, but not before leaning over two kiss his two girls on the forehead. "Aa."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke searched the house for the little raven's chakra but felt nothing. He walked out onto the porch and saw the girl tending to the garden near the hut. He walked over to Sarake slowly and came to a halt due to the fencing separating them, "How is she?" Sasuke methodically watched as she was pruning some vines, "She'll be fine." The little raven didn't bother to look up, "Good."

Next Sarake walked over to the tomatoes picking off the lot that was big enough and adding it to the other fruits and vegetables in her basket. Sasuke's attention was immediately drawn to the juice, plump looking fruit. She could feel that same aura that Tsubaki gave off when she wanted the red fruit. Turning her head slightly she looked at Sasuke his gaze fixated on the tomato currently in her hand.

'Funny' Sarake placed the one in her hand in the basket, though the next one she snipped she threw behind her shoulder knowing the man would likely catch it. She wasn't mistaken, "Hn." She heard Sasuke take a rather big bit out of the poor thing. "And how did you know I wanted one?" Sarake smirked to herself still trimming away, "Tsubaki had to of gotten it from somewhere."-"Aa."

After finally finishing the first one she gave him she went ahead and threw him another as she was finishing the last of the garden. Sasuke gladly accepted the offer, "How are your wounds?" Sarake didn't say anything at first, waiting for him to stop chewing the tomato, "I'll be fine." Sarake made her way to the gate to the garden and closed it behind herself.

Stopping in front of the man she bowed her head towards him, "Forgive me. I considered you a threat yesterday, if I had not acted so rashly we may have gotten off to a better start." Sasuke bowed his head slightly in return, "We have plenty of time to make up for it." She nodded her head in agreement.

The two of them started their way ack to the house making small talk the best the two knew how. The two started to prepare food to be made for lunch, as well as making some snakes for the in between. Sasuke and Sarake found themselves being content, even stretching those unused face muscles to form a smile here and there.

Sarake decided to make some tea for the both of them. "Sugar?"-"No thanks, I'll pass."-"hn" Sasuke felt a smirk come to his face, "What?" Sarake closed her eyes still smirking to herself, "Your taste buds are awfully similar to a pink-et that I know." Sasuke could only infer that she meant Tsubaki. "And you have a sweet tooth like someone else I know."

"You can't mean mother…" Sasuke shook his head, "No, I don't" Sarake tilted her head, not sure who he means. Sasuke brought over a plate of dip and fresh cut veggies the two had worked on as well as one or two tomatoes for himself. "Like who then?" Sasuke took a bite of tomato, swallowing before he answered, "My brother."

Sarake found herself intrigued, "How so?" Sasuke took a drink of his tea as he watched several scopes of sugar being thrown into perfectly good tea, "Mood, skills… taste buds." Sarake scoffed at the last one, "Sweet tooth I take it?" Sasuke folded his arms closing his eyes, remembering his brother fondly, "You have no idea."

Sarake decided to dive in on the carrots, them being one of her favorite snacks. "I suppose it wouldn't be strange if I called you father, would it?" Sasuke was more than a little surprised, he tried not to let it show. "I'd like that." Sarake nodded in agreement.

Sarake decided now was as god a time as ever to address the topic from earlier this morning, "Might I ask when we will be departing for the leaf village?" Sasuke took his time in answering the girl, "That depends slightly on your mother." Sarake nodded in understand-meant. "I do however agree with what you said."

He waited for the girl to elaborate, "I think it would be safer for Tsubaki in a nation like the leaf village… she isn't like me." Sasuke closed his eyes thinking about everything. Sarake continued her interrogation, "And what might become of our skills?" Sasuke breathed in deep and slow. He had been considering the possibilities, "As for your sister I can't say. I haven't measured her abilities."

Taking a sip of his tea he continued, "When we fought you made me have to work for it, and you surprised me. Topping that off you are only thirteen with a fully developed Sharingan…" Sarake was listening to what he had to say, she was curious.

"I think that if you were put on a three-man squad you would get bored. You are almost at the same level my brother was at your age." Sarake was left wondering why that was relevant, "He made Anbu at 13." Sarake stared into her tea, 'Same age as me…'

"It's unlikely however that the village will let you become an Anbu right away… Once they see your potential I doubt it would take you more than a year to convince them." Sarake agreed with him. She didn't know much about the great nations other than they generally had many talented and deadly ninja, all people that she has been preparing herself to protect her sister from. She cares for Tsubaki in the same way Sasuke's elder brother did.

"I encountered hidden mist Anbu when I was younger." Sasuke waited for her to add detail to her statement. "Mother and I went on a mission, she had me wear what I now assume to be a leaf Anbu mask." Sarake continued, "We needed special herbs to heal Tsubaki and other villagers when a deadly sickness was being spread. They weren't sharing with the land of tea, so we were told in different ports."

"Mother had told me that if anyone saw my Sharingan that I would have to kill them." Sasuke was glad that was the case, that made him feel better about her having those eyes. "Getting in wasn't the hard part, it was getting out that was difficult. I killed 7 Anbu that day, mother killed over a dozen. We did what was needed to be done."

Sasuke took that in, now understanding why she would bring a child to a place like that. She tied in why she told that story in the end, "Those few days is what really helped me to hone my techniques. With the sharingan I made sure to memorize their movements and their skills, so that I could practice those same things on my own."

"One of them called me an Uchiha. And that is when I decided I was going to find out more about that name."-"I see." Sasuke was still in his thoughts, 'She is definitely suited for Anbu.' Sasuke turned his head and that moment Sarake thought she saw purple in his covered eye. 'What was that?'

"Educate me more on the sharingan." Sasuke looked back at the girl she was looking intently where his Rinnegan was… So, he decided to break it down for her, "The first level, One Tomoe Sharingan; the user can see chakra, giving it color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. It can see through some, but not all obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow…"

The little raven chimed in, "Genjutsu…"-"The second level, Two Tomoe Sharingan; enhanced clarity of perception, reading lips, mimicking things even like pencil movement. If you are skilled enough some of the best eyes can even see on a cellular level. Things seemingly slow down allowing better reaction time. Fully developed, predicting movements by the slightest muscle tension is easy… Just because you can see it doesn't mean you can counter it our bodies also have to hone the physical capabilities to do so."

Sarake nodded "Like in our battle, you moved so fast…"- "Aa. And you resorted to sacrificing your arm to my flames to get around my defense, never do that again." Sarake nodded, but she didn't have a choice, she was desperate at the time. "I was using only half speed…" This alarmed her, 'I could barely keep up…'-"You'll become stronger in time, and now you'll have myself to train you into becoming a full-fledged Uchiha heir."

Sarake nodded eager for him to continue, 'Tell me about the purple.' Clearing his throat, he began "The third level, The Complete Sharingan; The user is able to copy almost any jutsu to near perfection, memorizing anything you see. Again, just because you can see it doesn't mean you have the physical capability of mimicking it."

Sasuke took the time to pour more tea for himself, "Now over the course of history not many Uchiha have ever unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan…" He took a sip of his drink and Sarake couldn't help herself she whispered, "The purple…"- "No." Sarake gave him a confused look, "That eye is special. I'll be getting to that latter. 'There's more?'-"Gomen…" Sasuke continued…

"The Mangekyou differs for everyone, it doesn't have a specific look, nor one particular ability..." This peaked her interest, "However the Mangekyou does have one trait that every Uchiha who awakens the Mangekyou in both eyes is able to manifest… The Susanoo"

"The Susanoo?" Sasuke nodded his head, "Yes." Sarake had never heard of such a thing, "What is it?"-" is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan in both eyes." Sasuke watched the girl carefully and for good reason…

He remembered something Sakura said in her outburst, ' **"She is just like you! Ever sense she asked me to train her she's wanted nothing but more power, who does that sound like, Hn!? Sasuke!"** ' Sasuke watched her, seeing the clockwork going in her head, 'So the next step in my development would be Mangekyou Sharingan…'- "And how do I get The Mangekyou?"

'She has that look in her eyes, she wants it, there's probably nothing she wants more in this moment…'-"You kill your best friend… or the person you love most. You watch the light fade from their eyes." Her response intrigued him. He could tell she wasn't expecting that answer… but she wasn't exactly surprised either. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

She didn't respond, how do you respond to that? 'Hn.'-"I'm going to go check on your mother and sister." Sarake grabbed his hand before he stood in hopes she could keep him for just a while longer, "Wait! Your eye the purple, is that the Mangekyou?" Sasuke gave her a blank expression with hard eyes, "No."

He knew she wanted an explanation, "Mangekyou does not have to be activated when the complete Sharingan is, it is separate yet one in the same. You have not seen my Mangekyou." Sarake gave him an irritated look, 'But the purple eye what is it?'

Sasuke uncovered his left eye, simply sweeping his hair out of the way, to show her. Sarake stared into its hypnotic gaze, 'The eye, it has six tomoe…' "This is a variation of the Rinnegan, there is only two people in this world who have the capability of possessing a Rinnegan. Myself and the 6th Hokage." Sarake was confused she knew the sixth could not be Uchiha, "So it's not an eye that belongs to the Uchiha?"

Sasuke closed his eyes getting tired of answering so many questions, "Not exactly, only the descendants of Indra and Ashura can form the eye, and only if their chakra or DNA have been mixed can it develop. This is not something that you can attain." Sarake nodded, "Fascinating…"

Sarake watched as her father stood, "Start lunch while I check on your mother and sister." She nodded standing with him, "Aa."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura stirred awake when she felt another chakra enter the room, she was only in a light sleep. "Sasuke-kun, is that you?" Soon enough she had her answer when strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and soft lips suckled one her ear, moving down kissing her neck softly and slow. The sensation sent chills down her spine.

"Sasuke-kun…" she breathed Sasuke managed to crawl into bed without hurting his ribs too much. He moved his arm under Sakura's head, spooning her he was propped up on one elbow. Sakura felt his hand start to travel up her shirt, but before she let herself give in to the temptation that is Sasuke she forced herself to think of the sleeping child she was curled next to.

"Sasuke!" she spoke in a hushed tone. "Not with Tsubaki right here!" Sasuke ignored her protests and grabbed a handful of her boob, then needing and squeezing her nipple. Sakura let out a gasp, "Oi, Sasuke! Stop that!" the women whispered in a rather urgent tone, worry written all over her face.

Sasuke to the opportunity to kiss her chastely giving her a small smirk as he whispered into her ear, pressing his hardening clothed cock against her ass, "She's under a Genjutsu, she won't be waking up anytime soon." Sakura felt his hand start to worm its way into her pants and smacked it away, "Stop that!"

Sakura gave him a sad yet serious look, "When will she come out of it?" Sasuke looked at the woman, grabbing onto her wait he nuzzled his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder, "Whenever you want her to. Sarake suddenly noticed a smell in the air, Sasuke couldn't help but think she looked kind of cute the way her nose crinkled, "Sarake is cooking lunch for us all."

Sakura relaxed into Sasuke but only for a moment. "You should wake her up then…" Not wanting to move, finally having her in his arms Sasuke slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the beautiful pink haired woman. Sasuke made his way around to the other side of the bed placing a hand on the young girl's forehead while activating the sharingan, "Release."

Slowly the young girl started to twitch awake, curling into her mother like she did when she was much younger. "Mother?" Sakura smiled, taking the girls face into her hands she kissed the girl on the forehead, "Hey baby."

Tsubaki turned becoming wide-eyed when she saw a very tall man towering over her. The little pink-et sat up violently, "AAAaahh!" she moved towards her mother instinctively looking for protection. Sakura start to laugh, at the poor girl's expense. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "I didn't mean to scare you."-"You didn't scare me!"

Her mother started to laugh again and stood up offering the young girl a hand, "Come on it's time to eat." Tsubaki had a confused look on her face, "Time to eat? We just had breakfast a few minutes ago…" Sasuke touched the girl on the shoulder as he started walking towards the door, "More like few hours ago." Sakura chimed in, "More like 6 hours ago."

Tsubaki couldn't believe it, as it truly hadn't felt like long at all. Sarake heard their footsteps coming down the hall almost done steaming the vegetables and baking the fish. Tsubaki was overflowed with the smells of different spices, "That smells delicious Sarake" the young raven started to fill everyone's plates with food.

"Thank father, it's his recipe." Everyone sat at the table almost done with dinner and Tsubaki was unusually quiet. Sasuke decided to speak up. "Your mother and I have agreed to move to Konohagakure." Tsubaki was the only one who seemed surprised by this, "But what about the village, our friends? Our home?"

Sakura rubbed her daughters shoulder, "Home is wherever our family is Tsubaki. And the truth is it would be safe for all of us in the Hidden Leaf…" Tsubaki could tell she was the only one bothered by this so she took in deep breaths and let it go. "Yeah. I guess so…" Sakura turned her attention to her lover. So when have you decided we are to leave?"

"First, I'll contact Kakashi and have him send some escorts, when they get here we will have been ready to go." Sakura nodded in agreement and turned her head back and forth between her to children, "Why don't you two go say good bye to your friends, don't give them too much detail as to why your leaving or where you're going."

Together the girls spoke in unison, "hai…" Sakura and Sasuke got to work cleaning/packing the things they need. As well as discussing plans on where they would live in the village. While Sakura was sorting out the thing they needed and didn't need Sasuke was writing his message to the aging white haired shinobi.

 _Kakashi,_

 _I found her, more importantly I found them. Send your best shinobi immediately I don't want anything to happen to them. Tell all her friends before we get there I want to leave for the village by tomorrow. If you could have someone clean up the Uchiha District. You know what account to use, it was set off to the side for me by the third…_

 _Tell the idiot I want time off with my family before I start getting assigned to missions. In fact, tell him everything. I want him fully informed so that Sakura doesn't need to inform him of anything._

 _-Uchiha Sasuke_

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

 _Authors Note: Thanks for reading everyone, Until next time! To be continued!_


End file.
